


When The Stars Align

by ddalgihannie



Series: The Universe We Created [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But you knew that if you read the first story, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pause but Seungcheol and Jeonghan would look good in a wine advert, Romance, Wonwoo and Seokmin are twins, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgihannie/pseuds/ddalgihannie
Summary: After Seokmin and Wonwoo's plan worked, Seungcheol and Jeonghan has to go through starting over again as new and improved people but no one said it was going to be easier.The sequel to The Sun and Moon Brought Us Together.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Universe We Created [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078961
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy birthday dad!” 

Jeonghan woke up to the kids and Seungcheol surrounding him on the bed, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before his kids tackled him into a hug. Jeonghan giggled and rained kisses on his children, hugging back with a big smile on his face. 

“What a great start to my morning!” Jeonghan beamed, he squeezed his kids in the hug before letting go. “Did you greet your Shua hyung?”

“As soon as we saw him, dad!” The twins smiled and pulled away.

“That’s good, do you both have gifts for him?” Jeonghan asked his kids who nodded.

“Is that so? Then you should go ahead and prepare your gifts downstairs.” Seungcheol patted their backs before they giggled and ran downstairs.

Jeonghan chuckled. “Nice excuse to have me all to yourself.” He stretched and yawned.

Seungcheol went on the bed beside Jeonghan and leaned in. “Where’s my kiss?” He pouted.

Jeonghan smiled and cupped Seungcheol’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. “There you go.” He gave Seungcheol a quick peck on the lips.

Seungcheol showed his gummy smile again before kissing Jeonghan on the forehead. “Where’s my gift?” Jeonghan asked.

“I’ll give it to you before we sleep.” Seungcheol smiled smugly before kissing Jeonghan on the lips again. 

“Never would I have thought that after more than 10 years I would come back to witness this again.” Joshua said from the door frame.

The two pulled away after hearing his voice, they sheepishly faced him with a shade of pink tinting their cheeks.

“As much as we love that you two are back together, we’re waiting for the other birthday boy and his boyfriend.” Joshua said, adjusting the garter around his face that held up the birthday hat on his head.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes playfully. “Ugh fine. We’ll be there.”

“Happy birthday to you!” The other adults and kids sang to the twins who then blew out their candles. 

Everyone cheered after they blew out their candles, Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s cheek who just giggled while Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Chan kissed Joshua’s cheek. Joshua wiped his cheek before jokingly gagging. The other set of twins were laughing at the situation that was happening in front of them.

“Don’t laugh, kids. When it’s your birthday it’s going to be your turn.” Jeonghan smirked.

“Then we don’t need a birthday party!” Wonwoo said.

“If you don’t want a birthday party then we’ll have to do it today!” Joshua said as the adults laughed.

“Nevermind! We’re fine!” Seokmin said, not wanting to be planted with kisses right now.

Once they piled up their plates with food and started eating, Seokmin decided to ask something.

“When are we going to go back to Korea, appa?” 

Seungcheol swallowed his food before answering. “A week after your birthday. Why?”

Seokmin frowned a bit, “I want to celebrate Halloween here, I wanna do trick-or-treating with Wonu!”

“Awh, well why don’t we celebrate trick-or-treating the next time you’re here. I’m sure some stores are already selling Halloween stuff.” Seungcheol compromised.

Seokmin thought about it for a second and then nodded. “Okay. But I want to wear a costume with him!”

“We can wear our costumes the day before you leave.” Wonwoo suggested.

Seokmin nodded and smiled. “Okay!”

Jeonghan smiled at how his child was so understanding and bright. He’s so blessed to have his two children together again. He’s so happy right now and he couldn’t have this day in any other way. He loves his alone time, don’t get him wrong. He loves just lying on his bed watching YouTube videos or sleeping all day or just sketching or painting anything he wants and maybe occasionally he gets motivation to get up and go shopping all alone.

But he loves what’s happening right now.

He loves how the love of his life is back as his boyfriend, how they’re starting all over with the kids that they adopted all those years ago. He loves how their kids are together again and getting along so well despite not knowing each other’s existence for so long. He loves how he has his twin sitting with him celebrating another year of age. He loves how their friends are reunited together again, laughing about random things that they can think of and playing with Kkuma. 

Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan was spacing out with a fond smile on his face, he gently nudged him, trying to get his attention. “Happy?”

Jeonghan looked at him, the smile on his face still there. “Yeah.”

Seungcheol smiled then kissed him. “Good.”

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol then looked back at the others that were sharing the same dinner table as him.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

After they ate and celebrated the older twins’ birthday with fun games and a session of noraebang, they were ready to head to sleep so they all went back to their bedrooms to do their night routines.

Jeonghan got out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. He went under the covers with Seungcheol who was waiting for him ever since they entered the bedroom.

“So,” Jeonghan started off. “My present?”

Seungcheol smiled and let out a breath, he turned to the bedside table on his side and took the present out of the drawer. He didn’t show it to Jeonghan immediately, he still had something to say.

“Years ago I was planning to give you this gift on a special occasion but I didn’t know when was the right time. I thought it over and I kept thinking maybe I should save this for a better occasion but I feel like this gift fits this day, so…” Seungcheol took out a small box and gave it to Jeonghan. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Jeonghan took the gift and opened it. He did a small gasp. It was a ring with oval opal stones decorating the silver band, it was magnificent. He took out the ring from the box and observed it, looking at it in wonder. 

Jeonghan put it on his left ring finger. “It’s perfect.” He let out.

Seungcheol was just looking in awe. Seeing Jeonghan beside him with a ring on his finger, both of them older and mature made him feel something good, something different yet familiar. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol and leaned in, pressing their lips together gently.

“I love it.” He said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Seungcheol said as he leaned in again, asking for another kiss. 

Jeonghan smiled and kissed him. They went on about it for a few minutes but they didn’t want to go any further, they were fine with small kisses or making out but apart from that, they were just taking it slow, they had all the time in the world. They switched off the lamp and cuddled close to sleep.

The two parents looked at their twins in awe while they sang happy birthday to them. It was their first birthday after years of separation so it made the celebration more special. The twins had invited their friends from summer camp (Mingyu included) and they were having fun, the two watched as their kids were conversing with their friends, laughing and talking about random inside jokes animatedly. 

Seungcheol almost teared up earlier when they gave the twins seaweed soup, this birthday was not only important to the twins but also to the adults around them. Jeonghan had to comfort him even if he was also close to tears. 

After the kids and adults ate, the kids watched a movie in the living room while Joshua and Chan stayed in the dining room with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Soonyoung insisted that he stay in the living room to observe Mingyu and Wonwoo.

Soonyoung sat in between Mingyu and Wonwoo, purposely trying to give them distance. Jihoon rolled his eyes before smiling apologetically to the two and pulled Soonyoung off the couch. Soonyoung whined as Jihoon pulled him to the dining room with the other adults.

The others noticed Soonyoung pouting as he got dragged to the dining room. Jihoon petted his hair to comfort him for a bit before saying. “Let them be, they’re just kids.”

“What happened?” Jeonghan asked.

“He’s trying to get in between Mingyu and Wonwoo, literally.” Jihoon explained.

“As a friend, let them be. But as a father, good job.” Seungcheol gave a nod of approval. 

Jeonghan lightly slapped Seungcheol’s shoulder, his look implying that he shouldn’t encourage the tiger man. “What? I haven’t interrogated this Mingyu dude.”

“Good idea,” Soonyoung looked like he had a lightbulb on top of his head. “We should interrogate him together.”

“That’s a bad idea.” Jeonghan said. “First of all, he’s a kid. Secondly, he’s literally your nephew. He’s such a sweetheart, he wouldn’t dare to hurt a hair on Wonwoo.”

“Still! Every person who’s potentially a love interest in the twins’ lives should go through us! Even if one of them is my nephew!” Soonyoung said to which Seungcheol nodded his head at.

Jeonghan playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head smiling.

Mingyu was sitting between Jun and Wonwoo, he was watching the movie intently when his phone vibrated. Jun noticed and directed his attention on Mingyu who took out his phone. 

**[seokmin]** : put your arm around his shoulder

Mingyu looked at Seokmin who just nodded at him with a look of reassurance.

Mingyu hesitated before putting his arm around Wonwoo, Seokmin saw how the two blushed before Wonwoo laid his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. Seokmin stole a pic from Wonwoo’s phone that he stole before chuckling to himself. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon passed by the living room to go upstairs and when Soonyoung saw it, his face turned to a shocked ‘I told you so!’ look. Jihoon just pulled him upstairs, ignoring the baffled Soonyoung behind him.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan saw Soonyoung making a face so Seungcheol decided to pretend to pass by. Seungcheol walked by and saw Wonwoo’s head on Mingyu’s shoulder. His eyes widened, he looked at Jeonghan who was trying to peek from the dining room. Seokmin saw what was happening and decided to send the picture to his dad. When Jeonghan saw it, he looked at the picture in awe.

“What’s happening?” Joshua whispered over Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

Jeonghan showed the picture to Joshua and Chan who just nodded. 

“Are they together?” Chan asked. 

Jeonghan shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

“They look cute together though.” Chan pointed out. 

“Tell me about it.” Jeonghan giggled.

Wonwoo was blushing as he rested his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. His eyes scanned his surroundings, he looked at Jun who was now nestling on one couch together with Minghao, Vernon and Seungkwan who were sitting next to each other on his right, and Seokmin who had Kkuma on his lap while his body was freely stretched on the armchair sofa he was on. Wonwoo snuggled more onto Mingyu who tensed up then relaxed. 

“Comfortable?”

Wonwoo looked up to Mingyu then shyly smiled and nodded. “Yeah, thanks for letting me use you as a pillow.”

Mingyu chuckled. “Anything for one of the birthday boys.”

Wonwoo blushed again before turning his head to watch the movie.

After the birthday party ended, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were sitting on the edge of Wonwoo and Seokmin’s shared bed, they were watching their children play multiplayer games on their phones. 

“Appa, dad. When can we use social media?” Wonwoo asked while playing.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other, it turns out both of them didn’t allow their children to go on social media. But who can blame them? They’re pretty big in their respective industries, they didn’t want their children to get affected by the toxic side of social media so they decided to put off the topic.

“I think it’s best if your dad and I go public and get settled before both of you use social media,” Jeonghan explained. 

“And it’s better if you keep your social media private if you do get one, we don’t want creepy people lurking on your profile,” Seungcheol added.

“So when are the two of you going to go public?” Seokmin asked.

“We don’t know yet, we haven’t even told your grandparents,” Seungcheol shrugged. “We’ll have to talk about it.”

They both understood and just focused on winning their game while the two parents went back to watching them.

When Seokmin and Wonwoo won their game, Jeonghan pointed out that it was curfew. Him and Seungcheol went back to their bedroom, scrolled through their phones and watched videos together, making time together a part of their nightly routine.

A few days after Seokmin and Wonwoo’s birthday the whole family decided to have a makeshift picnic in the backyard considering the fact that they can’t go public yet. They were all outside, relishing in the cool yet sunny weather. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were settled on a pink picnic blanket, Seungcheol was leaning on Jeonghan’s chest while Jeonghan was carding his hand through his lover’s hair, they were watching the twins play Monopoly with Soonyoung and Chan while Joshua and Jihoon were jamming to songs.

Seungcheol leaned up to Jeonghan and kissed his jaw then his cheek. Jeonghan turned his head and kissed Seungcheol on the lips before they pulled away, letting out a breath of contentment afterwards. The doe eyed man snuggled closer to his lover who started humming a random tune. 

When the monopoly game ended, Seokmin and Wonwoo went over to their parents.

“We’re hungry.”

Jeonghan looked at his children’s father. “You hear that? The cry for food has begun.” He joked.

“I already set up the grill.” Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan. “You grill the meat and I’ll get the rest of the food.”

“Deal.” Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol’s forehead before both of them stood up going back to the kitchen inside the house to get the food they prepared earlier. 

After all the food was prepared and ready, they all started piling each kind of food that they had on the table. Jeonghan went back to their spot with his and Seungcheol’s plates while Seungcheol went to get their drinks.

“So what’s the plan?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol who was pouring sangria in a cup.

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol stopped pouring the drink to properly talk to Jihoon.

“Are you two going to live here in America or is Jeonghan and the others planning to move to Korea?” 

Seungcheol stood in place thinking. “I don’t know yet, I’ll talk to him about it later.”

“We’ll respect your decision either way,” Jihoon patted his back before going over to Soonyoung.

Seungcheol filled his cup before going back to his spot. He sat down on the picnic basket beside Jeonghan who was sneaking a strawberry off Seungcheol’s plate. Wonwoo and Seokmin were stuffing their mouths with food, humming in enjoyment. Soonyoung and Jihoon were playing another board game with Joshua and Chan while eating. Seungcheol was admiring Jeonghan.

When the picnic was done and everything was cleaned up, everyone went back to their respective bedrooms to fall asleep. The parents were lying on their bed, Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan who was watching random videos on his phone. He threw an arm around his waist, trying to grab his attention.

“Hey,” Seungcheol softly said.

“Hey.” Jeonghan turned to face him on his side, his attention now given to Seungcheol.

“We still haven’t discussed the moving situation.” Seungcheol shifted to get closer to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan thought for a moment.

“Let’s wait for a few months to see which country suits us better and we’ll come to a decision.” Jeonghan ran his hand through Seungcheol’s hair.

Seungcheol nodded. “And if something bad happens we’ll go to the other country.”

“Yeah, but let’s hope nothing bad happens,” Jeonghan rested his hand on Seungcheol’s bicep.

“Wow,” Jeonghan said in fascination, he trailed his eyes and hand up and down his boyfriend’s bicep. “Seokmin was right.”

“Right about what?” 

Jeonghan looked entranced but then he looked up and looked straight into Seungcheol’s eyes. “You really are built like a greek god.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened as he threw his head back and started laughing. Jeonghan quickly shushed him as he was laughing silently as well. 

“When did he say that?” Seungcheol’s cheeks were swelling but he was still smiling.

“Right before we went to Korea.” Jeonghan went back to stroking Seungcheol’s arm. “I was talking to Soonyoung and Joshua about it while I was having a crisis.”

“Crisis?” Seungcheol raised his eyebrow. 

“I didn’t know what to wear and I didn’t know if I should go through the plan,” Jeonghan squeezed the bicep softly. “Joshua was the one who helped me with the outfits. He and Soonyoung were the ones who convinced me to wear that suit on the night we had dinner on the boat.”

“Really? I guess I have more people to thank then.” Seungcheol smirked. “You seriously looked incredible in that suit, it felt illegal. I would say more but…”

They shared a knowing look.

“When was the last time you’ve- you know?” Jeonghan gave a pointed look that only Seungcheol was familiar with.

“One word.” Seungcheol said. “Florence.”

“Florence? Like, Florence 14 years ago or is that the name of-” 

“Yes, Florence 14 years ago.” Seungcheol went closer to Jeonghan and nuzzled his neck. “That time when we went to that bridge that had those shops on it then we tasted some wine and after we watched the sunset we had dinner and then-”

“Okay, let’s stop there or else we might get too far,” Jeonghan pulled away a little bit with Seungcheol following, adamant on having contact with his boyfriend’s neck. “I can’t believe that was the last time, that’s impossible.”

“Hmm, how about you then?” Jeonghan was getting a little ticklish on his neck. “When was the last time?”

Jeonghan blushed. “Actually, same here.” 

Seungcheol pulled away from Jeonghan’s neck and looked at him with a shocked expression. “No way.” He huffed. “Why are you saying it’s impossible when you haven’t even done it yourself?”

“Well, have you ever looked at the mirror, my love?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol smiled and went back to his comfortable space on Jeonghan’s neck. “I’m flattered but you’re very attractive as well. I’m surprised no one had pursued you.”

“Well, you know how it is. Trying to reach our dream jobs and raising a kid who could barely walk, talk, or manage himself properly.” Jeonghan said. “One of the twins told me that you gently let down all your admirers.” 

“That’s true.” Seungcheol nodded. “I don’t know, it wasn’t my priority back then but I realized that Seokmin was getting older so I should try again. Unfortunately it didn’t work out though, as you know. But at least it led me to you.” 

Jeonghan hummed in agreement. “Well good thing she showed her true colors. But did you seriously not do it with her?”

Seungcheol blushed. “It almost happened but she wanted to wait after the wedding.”

“Ahh.” Jeonghan smirked. “In contrast to you who did it after a week in a cruise ship.” 

“Shush, you’ll make me get too excited if I remember every detail.” They both smiled.

They just stayed there in comfortable silence, Seungcheol’s arms were around Jeonghan’s, his face pressed comfortably to his neck while Jeonghan still had his hand rested on Seungcheol’s arm, his legs tangled with his boyfriend’s. They were a little bit sleepy but they know one or the other has something to say.

“I don’t know if I can go months without you.” Seungcheol pouted, Jeonghan kissed his forehead.

“Don’t worry, we’ll visit one day,” Jeonghan said. “Send the twins with the others for a week once we visit after Christmas. I want to have a week all to ourselves.”

Seungcheol quirked his eyebrow in amusement. “Oh? I’m down for that.”

“I knew you would be,” Jeonghan grinned before he kissed him.

They rested their foreheads against each other, revelling in their moments together. It’s been awhile since they were affectionate like this. They were just holding each other, sharing warmth, basking in the comfortable silence. It felt great, it felt special.

“Goodnight, I love you.” Seungcheol snuggled against Jeonghan’s neck once again.

“I love you too, sleep well.” Jeonghan kissed the top of Seungcheol’s head before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i'm back!! i have a twitter account now!! you can follow here!! https://twitter.com/ddalgihannie 
> 
> I won't be as consistent in posting as I was before since I do more words and don't have movie scenes to follow, just a heads up!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!! If you have any questions, comments, corrections, let me know below or through twitter!


	2. Chapter 2

Seokmin, Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Chan were now ready to board the plane. Seokmin was a little bit upset because this time they can’t go back and stay. But he wasn’t as upset as Wonwoo was when they first left Korea.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” Seungcheol asked his son once they were on the plane.

“I did, appa. Thanks for agreeing to come here on a short notice.” Seokmin smiled at his father.

“No problem,” Seungcheol ruffled his son’s hair. “Anything for my family.”

Seokmin smiled and looked at the screen in front of him. He was content with his family.

Seungcheol looked out of the window, he really missed Jeonghan but he knew that this would work and that they’ve changed. They know how to work things out now, they had nothing to worry about.

Once they landed and unpacked, Seokmin and Seungcheol went down the living room to video chat his boyfriend from the other side of the world while Kkuma immediately went to play with her toys.

“Hey, how’s the flight?” Jeonghan asked, Wonwoo was resting his chin on his dad’s shoulder, his eyes drooping.

“It went fine,” Seungcheol said. “Aww, did Wonwoo wake up early just to have a video call with us?”

“Hi appa.” Wonwoo said sleepily.

“Wonu! Wonu!” Seokmin said loudly through the phone. “Give me attention! Wake up!”

“Stinky,” Wonwoo groggily said to Seokmin.

“I just took a shower, loser!” Seokmin stuck out his tongue at Wonwoo who just laughed, still in his sleepy state.

“Alright, well. Wonwoo needs to sleep some more. He has to go to school later on.” Jeonghan said. “He’ll call you after school.”

“Okay! My online class tomorrow is asynchronous so I’m available.” Seokmin did a thumbs up.

Seungcheol decided to enrol Seokmin in online classes because their house was far away from the nearest school, Seokmin was happy that he didn’t have to get up super early just to attend school then come back exhausted from school activities. He’s content with his school and his classmates.

Wonwoo went back to his bedroom while Jeonghan started to get sleepy while video calling Seungcheol.

“Time zones are a bitch right?” Seungcheol smiled softly.

“It is.” Jeonghan yawned. “I can’t wait until we move in together again.”

“Time flies fast, we’ll get there eventually, love.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan hummed. “Yeah. I hope we’ll make a decision easily.”

“We just have to see.” Seungcheol made a kissy face. “I want to kiss you.”

“You will when I visit, okay?” Jeonghan said, also making a kissy face and pretending to kiss Seungcheol through the screen. “There, a kiss.”

Seungcheol giggled with a fond look in his eyes. Jeonghan was in awe of the cuteness that Seungcheol was displaying. He really wishes that he can just teleport there right now instead of having to wait for maybe months or maybe even a year.

“I have to go, I keep missing you every time I see you.” Jeonghan smiled.

Seungcheol nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jeonghan said before the call ended.

Hours later, Jeonghan was working. He was in his office, creating designs and approving the ones that his employees did. They had a lot of requests considering the fact that December was a popular month for weddings. Joshua went into the room after talking to Jeonghan’s secretary who was about to enter the room as well.

“Your secretary said that Elle wants to have an interview with you over wedding attire in the winter while Cosmopolitan wants to have an interview with you over your winter collection.” Joshua informed Jeonghan. “Are you up for that?”

Jeonghan took one last close look at a design that his employee made for a rich bride to be for a Las Vegas wedding before looking at Joshua. “Uh, sure. When do they want to schedule the interview.”

“November 28th for Cosmopolitan and December 5th for Elle.” Joshua said, taking a seat on the couch that Jeonghan placed in his office.

Jeonghan went to the calendar on his phone checking if he had anything important that day. His schedule was clear so he texted his secretary to agree to the interview.

When daytime arrived in Korea, Seungcheol went to his office to check if everything was still in place. He went to the factory to check if everything was stable and then he had to go check if the shipping was ready.

“Welcome back, sir!” Seungcheol’s secretary greeted him. “Jihoon-ssi told me what happened. When are you planning to hire a publicist?”

“Next week. I still need to take care of other things here before we go on with hiring other people.” Seungcheol told him.

His secretary nodded. “Noted sir, is that all?”

“That’s all, thank you.” Seungcheol smiled and dismissed him.

Seungcheol did more work before he took his break. Shownu entered his office holding a plastic bag, smiling. He sat down on the chair placed in front of Seungcheol’s desk and put the food on his desk.

“Finally.” Shownu said with a big smile on his face. “Now that Jimin is gone, spill the details.”

Seungcheol looked at the food and made a knowing smile. “In exchange for food? You got me, hyung.”

Shownu smiled and gently pushed the food he ordered for Seungcheol towards him. Seungcheol gladly accepted it and began telling what happened between him and Jeonghan.

“No way, Yoon Jeonghan as in Yoon Apparel Co.?” Shownu was shocked, he took a bite of his food. “You and Yoon Jeonghan had a thing?”

Seungcheol nodded.

Shownu was confused and was about to ask a question. “Continue.”

“So after we hit it off and got married-” to which Shownu gasped.

“You adopted Seokmin?” Shownu continued for Seungcheol.

“Him and his twin.” Seungcheol clarified casually.

“Twin-” Shownu at this point was mind blown. “Seokmin has a twin?”

“His twin’s name is Wonwoo,” Seungcheol nodded. “Jeonghan and I agreed that we would take one of the twins when we separated.”

Shownu was still shocked. “I don’t know if I can process this.”

Seungcheol continued on. “So then they met years later in the summer camp that I enrolled Seokmin in and they did a switcheroo.”

He gently pushed Shownu’s food closer to the man who looked like he was going to faint.

“So I was with Wonwoo the whole time and him and Jimin didn’t get along so then they made a plan for me and Jeonghan to meet so that we can fall in love again.”

Shownu who looked dizzy now gave Seungcheol a knowing smile. “So now that Jimin’s away…”

“I can assume that you and him are back together now, huh?” Shownu smiled.

Seungcheol nodded his head sheepishly. “We’re working it out slowly but surely.”

“Is he in Korea with your other child?” Shownu asked, the spoon was dangling from his hand.

“No, I had to go to America after Jeonghan left because I couldn’t lose him again so we stayed there for a few months.” Seungcheol said. “Like I said, we’re working it out. Moving situation, where we would enrol Seokmin and Wonwoo, all that stuff so that we can live together.”

Shownu’s smile still remained but this time it wasn’t a playful smile, it was a genuine one. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m assuming that we will be hosting your bachelor’s party in the future then?”

“Do we even need that?” Seungcheol asked. He forgot about bachelor parties since Jimin refused to have those kinds of things, she wanted to get married as soon as possible and didn’t want anyone in her way.

“Oh right, yeah Jimin didn’t let you have one.” Shownu clicked his tongue before diving into his meal again. He gestured to the food in front of Seungcheol. “Eat, I didn’t bring this just for an exchange of drama.”

Seungcheol opened his food and began eating. Shownu swallowed his food before talking again.

“But yes, we do need a bachelor’s party, it will be great!” Shownu excitedly said. “Jeonghan-ssi is okay with that right?”

“Yeah, we actually had our bachelor’s party in the same hotel but in different rooms. We actually got married on the same cruise we met on.” Seungcheol reminisced in the memory.

“Aw, that’s adorable. You never had that look with Jimin y’know,” Shownu pointed out the fondness displayed on Seungcheol’s face. “You actually look in love when talking about Jeonghan-ssi.”

Seungcheol smiled. “Do I?”

“Of course you do! Anyone can notice it.” Shownu said, finishing his food.

Shownu checked his watch, they had 10 minutes left before their break ended.

“I gotta go,” Shownu said, grabbing his things. “Tell Jeonghan-ssi I would love to meet him and your other son when they come to Korea.” He winked.

Seungcheol chuckled and nodded. “I will.”

When Seungcheol was done with work he was about to go to the car when a few press surrounded him. He internally cursed.

“Choi Seungcheol! A source told us that you and Shin Jimin are no longer together. Any comment on why?” One of the press asked him.

“We weren’t right for each other and we’ve both moved on.” Seungcheol calmly said. “No further comments.” He added as he went into his car.

Thankfully the press moved out of the way. He drove back to his house and was greeted by a loud Seokmin running around the house with a phone in his hand.

“Appa arrived!” Seokmin said to the phone, running to his dad. “I’m video chatting with Wonwoo, say hi!”

Seungcheol crouched a little bit so he could face the screen properly. “Hey, how’s school?” He asked.

“It was okay, the usual schoolwork and activities.” Wonwoo shrugged. “How about you, appa? How’s work?”

Seungcheol chuckled at Wonwoo’s comment about school. “Same here, the usual.”

“Oh by the way, tell your dad that I have to talk to him, is he available?”

“He’s still awake. I think you can talk to him.” Wonwoo answered.

“Alright, I’ll go ahead.” Seungcheol said. “Don’t stay up too late!”

“I won’t!” Wonwoo waved at his father who waved back.

Seokmin hugged his appa as usual before going to the living room to chat with Wonwoo.

Seungcheol rushed upstairs to change his clothes before going on his phone to video call Jeonghan.

Jeonghan picked up the video call when Seungcheol sat down on his bed.

“Hey.” Jeonghan greeted, he was also in bed but unlike Seungcheol, he was actually prepared to go to sleep. “How’s work?”

“Some things happened.” Seungcheol shook his head slightly, laughing a bit. “You first, how’s work?”

“It went well.” Jeonghan stretched. “I have a few interviews coming up, two collections as well and a couple of commissions.”

“You’re really busy these days.” Seungcheol said, leaning his head back on the headboard. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will.” Jeonghan smiled. “How about you? What happened at work?”

“Well, one of my friends- his name is Shownu, knows that Jimin and I are no longer together because Jihoon told him and we talked about it.” Seungcheol explained. “When I told him he got so confused but he wants to meet you and Wonwoo when you two come to Korea.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Our life must be kind of complicated, isn’t it?”

Seungcheol smiled. “It is. When I went to the parking lot, the press surrounded me asking about Jimin. I know Shownu loves gossip but I know this was Jimin’s doing.” He rolled his eyes playfully.

“What did you say?” Jeonghan asked after giggling at Seungcheol’s action.

“I told them that we weren’t right for each other and that we’re both moving on then I drove off.” Seungcheol explained.

Jeonghan smiled. “I would’ve loved to see that.”

“One day we’ll be the suave couple who dodges the press smoothly together.” Seungcheol smiled, he can already imagine it. The press not minding their own business after an event while the two of them just roll their eyes and run away to get to their car while laughing.

“But for now, when we’re together in the same country, we’ll be that couple who hides from the press and might accidentally get caught because a bird pooped on one of our shoulders.” Jeonghan chuckled to which Seungcheol did the same.

“I miss you so much.” Seungcheol said.

“I miss you too.” Jeonghan replied. “Don’t worry, before you know it we’ll be there for Christmas, okay? We’ll just have to get through November and then boom, you’ll be picking us up from the airport.”

Seungcheol smiled. “I would like that.”

“Me too.”

Seungcheol looked at the time. “Okay, it’s late there and you’re about to fall asleep. I’ll check up on the twins.”

“Alright, I love you.” Jeonghan sent a finger heart.

Seungcheol did the same. “Goodnight, I love you too.” They both waved goodbye before ending the call.

He got out of bed and went downstairs to check if Seokmin and Wonwoo were still video chatting. He just found Seokmin in the living room eating chips and watching what’s on the television.

“Hey, how’s Wonwoo?” Seungcheol asked as he took a seat next to Seokmin.

“He’s doing well. He misses us though.” Seokmin offered his chips to his appa.

Seungcheol took a chip and ate it before proceeding. “Just like your dad said, in no time it will already be Christmas and you’ll be sharing the same room again.”

Seokmin smiled at that. “Can we go out?” He asked.

“We’ll try to go out together as a family, otherwise you and Wonwoo will have to go with either of your hyungs, okay?” Seungcheol answered.

Seokmin hummed as he was thinking. “But I want to go together as a family.” He pouted.

“Appa and dad will try, okay?” Seungcheol rubbed his back in comfort. “We’ll do our best to go on disguises so that no one will recognize us, I promise.”

“Really?” Seokmin’s hope was slowly rising.

“Anything for you and Wonwoo,” Seungcheol kissed the top of his son’s head.

“Okay,” Seokmin softly smiled and nodded. He scooted over to Seungcheol to hug him.

“Thank you, appa.” He said, his voice muffled by the hoodie that Seungcheol wore.

“You’re welcome, Minnie.” Seungcheol hugged his son tight. “Times like this make me wish you weren’t growing up but now your brother is close to having a boyfriend and one day you’ll have a crush on someone.”

Seokmin squirmed. “Crushes are gross.”

“One day you won’t think that. But it’s fine by me to have a crush as long as you aren’t flunking your grades,” Seungcheol said as Seokmin pulled away from the hug. “Also, don’t give one hundred percent to your crush unless you’re certain that their feelings for you are genuine.”

“Yeah or else you’ll find out that you’re engaged to a witch.” Seokmin joked then the two of them laughed.

“That’s true. But at least I’ve finally opened my eyes and saw your father again.” Seungcheol smiled.

“Yeah. I love dad as well. Also! He’s doing a lot of projects for next month!” Seokmin said excitedly.

“That’s right so once him and Wonwoo come home to visit we’ll do a lot to make them feel relaxed and maybe we’ll surprise them, okay?” Seungcheol said.

Seokmin smiled so brightly. “Let’s plan it one day!”

Seungcheol smiled at his excited child. “Okay, okay.”

The next few weeks the two father-son duos from different sides of the world were getting back in their usual routine but with a little bit more activities done than usual. This time before Jeonghan goes to bed, he tries to video chat with Seungcheol who just got back from work. Some days it's the other way around.

For Seokmin and Wonwoo, they video chat more especially if Seokmin's activities in school were asynchronous. It really helps the twins bond more and know more about each other.

And since they were too busy with trying to balance their lives with time zones and communications, they didn't notice that Kwon Soonyoung was in the airport, waiting to board his flight from America to Korea.

Soonyoung thought that it would be great to surprise Jihoon by going to Korea for his birthday.

They have been developing their relationship, getting to know each other more and catching up on some stuff. They talked about what happened last summer, their experiences with the kids, they even talked a little bit about their past which resulted into a blushing Soonyoung and a smug Jihoon.

But he's not going to go there unannounced, he's planning to call Seungcheol as soon as he lands to be respectful, after all Jihoon and Chan does live a lot of the time in Seungcheol's house because they wanted to take care of Seokmin and their occupations were near Seungcheol's house. He hopes that Jihoon still has his condo in the city since he forgot to book a hotel.

Yeah, he didn't think about that. He decided to just book a hotel in person if he couldn't stay with Jihoon since he was confused on how to book one online on the airport and not only that, he doesn't trust public wifi with his information and card number.

So here he is, after dreadful hours later he finally arrived in Korea where it was almost afternoon in contrast to America. He sighed, he still had a long ride to go.

"Hey, Soonyoung!" Seungcheol said on the phone. "I didn't expect you to call, what's up?"

Seungcheol was just done cooking with Chan when Soonyoung called, the celebration they planned was in an hour and a half because it was the time where everyone in the Yoon residence would be available. Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Joshua, and Soonyoung. But the thing is they didn't know that Soonyoung was on the way to their house, until now.

"So-uh I'm actually on the way to your house right now, hyung." Soonyoung admitted as he was waiting for a taxi.

Seungcheol was shocked. "No way, Jeonghan never told me!"

"Jeonghan-hyung doesn't know, well, I think he doesn't know because I never told him." Soonyoung said.

"Well, he definitely knows now." Seungcheol said. "Anyway, I hope you come on time, have a safe ride!"

"Thanks hyung. I just got a couple of stuff on the way so I might be late," Soonyoung said. "Don't tell Jihoon by the way."

"I won't!" Seungcheol promised.

“Oh yeah and if someone is delivering the cake please tell them I’ll be the one to hold it at the door,” Soonyoung said.

“Actually I was supposed to go over there and get it but I guess if you want you can go do it instead, I’ll tell the bakery,” Seungcheol said. “I’ll also tell Jihoon that they have a delivery person so that he’ll be the one to get it at the door.”

“Okay just text me the address of the bakery and I’ll get there,” Soonyoung said as he hailed a taxi.

By the time Seokmin and Jihoon were setting up the table, Jihoon noticed that there was an extra plate that was placed on the table.

“Are we having guests?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol as he gestured towards the plate.

“Oh, yeah. My mom wanted to swing by since it’s your birthday.” Seungcheol gave out a quick excuse.

Jihoon just nodded his head and continued setting the table.

Seungcheol’s phone rang on the table and Jihoon reached for it before Seungcheol did.

Seungcheol’s eyes widened when he saw Jihoon take his phone. “Ji-”

“It’s Jeonghan,” Jihoon handed over the phone.

Seungcheol felt relieved, he took the phone and went to the living room to talk to Jeonghan.

When everything was set, the only thing that was left was the cake that they ordered.

“Wonwoo!” Seokmin ran over to where Seungcheol was setting up his phone. “Where’s Nyongie?”

At the mention of his name, Jihoon looked at Seokmin’s direction. He expected Soonyoung to be loud and ask where he was but apparently he wasn’t there.

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get the cake.” Jihoon said to Seungcheol as he walked up to the door.

He opened the door expecting to see the delivery man but instead in front of him was Soonyoung holding his cake, a bouquet of flowers, and a small plastic bag with a smile on his face.

“Happy birthday!”

Jihoon was stunned. Seungcheol walked over and took the cake from Soonyoung before leaving the two alone. Soonyoung rolled in his suitcase before closing the door.

He offered the bouquet to Jihoon for him to take. “Surprise!”

Jihoon was still in shock even after he took the bouquet. “You’re here…”

“Indeed I am,” Soonyoung smiled. “I’ll be here for a week before I return to America.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Jihoon asked. “What’s in the bag?” He pointed out.

“Oh this?” Soonyoung held up the plastic bag. “Chapssaltteok for my chapssaltteok.” He squeezed Jihoon’s cheeks who then squirmed away.

“Nyongie-hyung!” Seokmin rushed over to hug his godfather. “I thought you were in America.”

“I couldn’t miss Jihoon’s birthday so I decided to come over for a while.” Soonyoung patted his back before letting go of the hug.

“Does dad know?” Seokmin asked.

Soonyoung made a face, they didn’t know this was an impromptu flight where he told no one until he arrived in Korea.

Jihoon knew that was the case. “Kwon Soonyoung you did not-”

“Yah! Kwon Soonyoung why didn’t you tell us!” Jeonghan said through the screen, his face looked like he was enraged but then it went back to normal. “Just kidding, we already knew.”

Soonyoung was confused. “You knew?”

“Your travel agent called while you were in the shower.” Joshua’s head popped up, explaining how they knew he was going to Korea.

“Oh,” Soonyoung looked speechless.

“Anyway, let’s go back to celebrating. We’ll be eating here with you.” Jeonghan showed the dinner placed on their table.

When they were eating, Chan was talking to Seokmin about a recent episode of a show that they watched while Seungcheol was talking to Jeonghan.

“I can’t believe you decided to just come here without telling anyone,” Jihoon said to Soonyoung who was eating cake.

“I thought it would be a cute surprise,” Soonyoung said, cutting a small piece of cake from his plate. “It was a cute surprise wasn’t it?”

Jihoon smiled. “It was.” He admitted.

“See?” Soonyoung smiled in victory before feeding Jihoon some cake.

“This is good cake.” Jihoon complemented.

Soonyoung shrugged. “It would look cooler if it had anything tiger on it.”

Jihoon playfully scoffed. “You and your tiger stuff. Are you sure you aren’t a furry?”

“I’m not, I swear!” Soonyoung held up a hand in defence. “I mean, I respect them but I’m a tiger enthusiast, there’s a difference.”

“I guess you’re right.” Jihoon shrugged. “Are you staying here?”

“I’ll stay wherever you stay.” Soonyoung said. “If you’re gonna stay here then here I’ll stay. After all, I came here for you.”

Jihoon blushed at the statement. “Should we stay at my place?” He suggested.

“Better than paying for a hotel.” Soonyoung smiled.

“It’s settled then.” Jihoon smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you like it! If you have any comments or corrections in this chapter please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Seungcheol and Seokmin were in the living room trying to think of gift ideas for Jeonghan and Wonwoo. They were scrolling through the online shops or websites they could find, throwing suggestions at each other. All of a sudden Seungcheol got a message.

 **[hannie]** : if you’re thinking what you want me to buy for christmas i have a list so that you won’t have a hard time  
**[hannie]** : ill send it to you in a minute, send me yours after :] 

**hannie sent a photo.**

**[hannie]** : now send yours thanks <3

Seungcheol smiled and replied with his list. Jeonghan can see right through him.

“Wonu sent me his list,” Seokmin said to Seungcheol. “Should I send mine too?”

“Go ahead,” Seungcheol said, but even if Jeonghan gave him a wish list he still needed to think of something.

“We still need to think of something though,” Seungcheol said. “We need to surprise them.”

“Aha!” Seokmin exclaimed. “Dad has a lot of projects going on right? You said when they come here we should make them feel relaxed and feel at home as much as possible,” 

Seungcheol nodded then Seokmin continued. “How about you make a relaxation thing in your room? Like after we celebrate you can make dad a warm bath or wrap him up in a burrito blanket and give him his favorite food! Or both!”

“I’m listening,” Seungcheol smiled at the idea.

“You have that cool cart thing for wine right? You can clear that out or get another one and fill it with bath bombs, his favorite fruits, a good beverage for him to relax like hot cocoa or wine, all the good stuff you adults like when you relax.” Seokmin elaborated.

You know what, Seungcheol can imagine it.

“That’s a great idea, Min!” Seungcheol ruffled his son’s hair. “You’re so smart.”

So then Seungcheol went and listed everything that he can think of that can help Jeonghan relax.

Seokmin already knew how to surprise his brother, of course. They had similar tastes after all and even if they had a few differences here and there, Seokmin was able to think of an idea.

“What are you thinking of doing for Wonu, Min?” Seungcheol asked.

“Laser tag!” Seokmin exclaimed excitingly. “We can rent out a laser tag place so that we can play!”

“Alright but that will be before Christmas.” Seungcheol agreed. “While me and your dad are relaxing after our Christmas celebration you both can play video games in your room.” 

“Will you buy us more games?” Seokmin flashed his mischievous but innocent smile. 

Of course Seungcheol couldn’t help but fall for it.

“I will, don’t worry.” Seungcheol said.

“Thanks, appa.” Seokmin smiled in victory as he went back to texting Wonwoo.

Seungcheol planned it out in his head before listing down everything he needs to buy, he could buy it online but he wants to have time with Seokmin so he figured that he’ll just go to some shops with Seokmin on the weekend. 

Next day after work when Seungcheol was getting out of his car to run some errands, he spotted some familiar faces that were looking at him. He just shrugged and continued checking over the things he needed knowing that the paparazzi would be humiliated if they tried to even post an over exaggerated scandal headline. 

Truth be told, he knew that they were trying to see if he was dating someone new and who he was dating. Right now he was in a chocolate shop trying to see which type of chocolates Jeonghan would like. Christmas is far away but it was near enough to have the chocolate shop receive a lot of orders so he reserved an order just a little bit before Christmas day.

Here he is, just peacefully trying some chocolate while a worker was assisting him on what chocolate would suit Jeonghan’s taste. When he was done, he requested the usual chocolate box he would buy for Seokmin and left the store with that. A lot of the paparazzi asked him why he was there, he just simply shrugged and smiled saying it was for his son, the paparazzi just nodded expecting more information but Seungcheol decided that was enough. He never denied Seokmin’s existence in the media, he’s proud of his son but has stated that his son was off limits when it comes to paparazzis, clickbait, and sandals so the media (in respect) usually backs off when Seokmin gets involved.

Seungcheol returned home with a happy Seokmin who immediately thanked him for the chocolates he bought. Seokmin showed Seungcheol the options of gifts he’s going to give to his twin then showed the gifts he thought would be good to give his Joshua-hyung as well.

On the weekend they were able to go out with Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Chan and go to different stores to buy different gifts for their close friends and family. They went to a prop shop that sold aesthetic but cute things which lead to Soonyoung fawning over every tiger themed item especially with a certain tiger glass cup set which he put back because he thought it wasn’t practical enough to bring back to the US to which Jihoon told Seokmin to secretly buy it for him. 

Seokmin and Seungcheol separated their ways for a while from Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Chan. They went to cosmetics shops and bought the relaxing products that they know that Jeonghan would like and then moved onto another shop where there were candles so they smelled every single one before deciding what they should buy. Even if they felt like their bags were slowly getting heavier they still stopped by a shop where they specialized hot beverages like tea, coffee, and hot cocoa. 

After they were content with what they bought they went back home and wrapped most of the presents they bought. Seokmin was excited as they were starting to decorate the house with Christmas items, he took Kkuma into his arms and made her try on some Christmas costumes, revelling in her cuteness.

By the time they were done with preparing for Christmas, all they had to do was just wait.

Jeonghan was heading to his last interview of the year, he already finished his Cosmopolitan interview a few days ago and now he was on his way to his Elle interview. He entered the building and talked to the receptionist before she led him to the interview room.

“Hello, I’m Raine Meyers I’ll be your interviewer for today,” She shook his hand and sat down on the chair in front of him as the cameras started flashing.

“I’m Jeonghan Yoon, nice to meet you,” He smiled, looking poised and composed.

“Likewise, let’s start?” She asked then he nodded.

She asked a bunch of different questions that Jeonghan knew he had to prepare for. It was questions like “What inspired you to launch a wedding collection in the winter?” or “Do you get more commissions in the winter than the rest of the seasons?” just the general questions he thought he would answer on the trip to the studio.

“Speaking of weddings, when do you think you’ll settle down with someone?” She asked.

Jeonghan just laughed. “I am with someone currently and we’re getting there, he and I still have to sort things out before we go public.” 

“You have a son right? Does he approve of your boyfriend?” She asked.

“He does, he likes him a lot and wants him to stay.” Jeonghan smiled.

“That’s very cute,” The interviewer smiled. “Going back to the topic of weddings, let’s do a would you prefer game.”

Jeonghan smiled and sucked in a breath. “As a Libra, I hope my indecisiveness doesn’t get to me.” He joked.

The interviewer laughed. “Alright, let’s start. Weddings in autumn and winter or weddings in summer and spring?”

“My favorite season is autumn so I would go with weddings in autumn and winter.”

“Would you rather have an indoor or outdoor reception?” 

“Indoor reception.”

“Would you rather have a beach wedding or a church wedding?”

“None of those. I prefer a cruise wedding.”

The interviewer made an impressed face. “Interesting.” She said then went onto the next question. “Champagne or wine?”

“Wine. Definitely.” 

“Last question, pastel themed wedding or a muted colored wedding?”

“I love pastel colors but I think an autumn-winter wedding should have a muted colored theme.” Jeonghan answered.

“Nice answer,” She smiled. “Okay, I hope your boyfriend sees this interview and remembers this once you decide to tie the knot.”

Jeonghan chuckled, “He better, I may be an expert but he is not getting out of wedding planning.” He joked.

The two shared a laugh. “Alright, the interview is done. It’s been nice meeting you.” The interviewer said as they shook hands.

Jeonghan sent a text to Seungcheol. 

**[hannie]** : pay attention to my Elle interview <3 love u 

Once he got home he saw Wonwoo wrapping presents on the living room floor with Joshua and Mingyu. He doesn’t know why Mingyu was helping them when they’re wrapping the presents for the others in Korea but he was thankful anyway.

“Thanks for helping with the presents, Mingyu.” Jeonghan said as he entered the living room after washing up.

“No problem, Jeonghan-ssi! I love wrapping presents!” Mingyu looked up to him with a genuine smile.

“It’s a shame, we would bring you with us to Korea but we don’t want you to miss Christmas with your parents.” Jeonghan said, sitting down to wrap a present. “Wonwoo would’ve loved that.”

Wonwoo gave his father a look before Mingyu replied. “I would love that too!” He said which led to Wonwoo accidentally tearing the wrapping paper with the scissors instead of cutting it. “I’ll go one day.”

Jeonghan looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu adoringly. “Whenever you want, just call us up and we’ll arrange papers.” He smiled.

Their flight was in a few days and he couldn’t wait. He definitely deserves a break away from work, when he goes to Korea he doesn’t want to be reminded of it. Good thing every single commission was already shipped out or else he would have to extend his days at work.

He approached Wonwoo and whispered. “Did you give him your gift?” 

Wonwoo looked at him and shook his head. “We plan to give it to each other the day before we leave but the gifts from the Kims are under the Christmas tree beside the gifts for them.”

“Right, remind me before Mingyu leaves.” Jeonghan said then went back to wrapping presents.

The day before they left Wonwoo went to Mingyu’s house to hang out. Wonwoo was sitting at the edge of Mingyu’s bed waiting for him to wake up, their parents arranged the hangout and said that Wonwoo can come in the morning but Mingyu stayed up all night watching cooking videos so here he is, waiting at 11 am for Mingyu to wake up so that they can have breakfast.

He moved gently beside Mingyu, his whole body now resting on the bed. He turned to Mingyu and nudged him a bit to wake him up. Mingyu’s body did not move a bit so he nudged him again and surprisingly Mingyu hasn’t moved an inch so Wonwoo just stayed there and took a moment to just focus on Mingyu’s features. 

He combed his hand through Mingyu’s hair in an attempt to fix it but that’s what got Mingyu to wake up from his deep sleep. Mingyu opened his eyes slowly and just stayed in place to be aware of his surroundings. He looked beside him and saw Wonwoo so he just went back to sleep thinking he was just imagining him.

“Hey, wake up,” Wonwoo nudged him again.

Mingyu thought it was weird that his imagination felt real but then he realized that they had a hangout today before Wonwoo’s flight tomorrow so he opened his eyes and sat up immediately. 

“Good morning,” Wonwoo sat up beside him. “It looks like you had a good night’s sleep.”

“Yeah probably,” Mingyu rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?” 

Wonwoo looked at the time on his phone. “It’s almost twelve, we don’t want your moms to eat all the breakfast don’t we?” 

“I’ll wash up,” Mingyu said as he got up from his bed and went to the bathroom.

After they had breakfast they went back to Mingyu’s room to prepare for their park hangout, they planned to take pictures in the park and probably head to a fast food place to end the day before they go back home. 

“Wait, before we leave I have to give you your present,” Mingyu said, grabbing a wrapped box from his drawer and giving it to Wonwoo who gladly received it.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo said, then proceeded to get Mingyu’s gift from his bag to give it to him. “Here’s yours.”

“Thanks,” Mingyu smiled. “Don’t open it until Christmas.”

“As long as you won’t open yours,” Wonwoo smiled as he put his gift in his bag.

“Let’s go?” Mingyu asked before they went downstairs.

“Have fun boys!” One of Mingyu’s moms said before they put on their shoes and went out the door.

They were taking pictures of each other in the park and taking pictures of the scenery as well. They sat on the ground and talked about what’s on their mind.

“Are you excited to go back?” Mingyu asked. “The last time you went there you had your evil little step mother to be walking all over you and your dad.”

Wonwoo laughed. “I mean as long as I don’t see her then yeah I’m pretty excited.”

“Are your parents getting along well even if they’re far away?” Mingyu asked as he fiddled with the grass.

“Yeah, we video chat almost everyday or whenever we can,” Wonwoo said. “They’re still so lovey dovey and all that when they talk to each other.”

Mingyu nodded. “That’s good, but it must be hard as well considering the time zone difference right?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo agreed. “Why’d you ask?”

“I’m just thinking,” Mingyu was still picking at the grass. “Eventually you would have to move to Korea and we wouldn’t see each other like we used to, I wouldn’t want to lose touch with you, you know.”

Wonwoo’s heart was beating fast.

“Same here,” He said. “I like being around you.”

“I like being around you too.”

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, thinking about what to say and who’s going to speak first.

“I actually have something to tell you,” 

“Same here,” Wonwoo said, he had confidence but he wanted Mingyu to go first since he didn't want to humiliate himself. “You go first.”

“Oh, uh,” Mingyu wanted to let Wonwoo finish first. “No it’s fine, you go first.”

Wonwoo was a bit hesitant but he continued anyway. “So I just want to say first that I hope our friendship doesn’t change but uh,” He trailed off but he gathered all his courage. Now or never. “I like you, not just as a friend but I like you more than that.”

Mingyu was stunned, Wonwoo couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Say something,” Wonwoo pleaded. “Anything?”

“I like you too,” Mingyu let out. “I really, really like you too.”

“As a friend?” Wonwoo was careful with the situation. 

“More than that.” Mingyu confessed. “Like, I really like-like you.”

The two just sat there, processing what just happened.

Wonwoo broke the silence. “So uh, do we have a label or something?” He asked. “Like what are we?”

Mingyu thought about it. “How about mutual understanding for now? Like let’s go on dates first before we consider ourselves boyfriends, how about that?”

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice. I’d like that.”

They took pictures together as they rested on the grass for a while before moving onto the bench once they could see a vacant one. They even hung around a bit at the playground before buying some ice cream from an ice cream truck.

When the sun was setting they took a lot of pictures, they took pictures of each other, some duo shots, and scenery shots. Mingyu remembered that he had brought his polaroid so he took more duo photos hoping that the camera might be able to capture what he envisioned. When the polaroid came out he just sighed but then took pictures on his phone so that he’ll just print it through an Instax printer.

“That’s fine,” Wonwoo said as he took one of the polaroids and put it on the back of his phone. “See? We still look great.” He showed the polaroid that was encaged inside his clear phone case.

Mingyu smiled then did the same as Wonwoo. 

“It’s getting dark, we should head to Starbucks or something,” Wonwoo pointed out.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” Mingyu stood up and held out a hand to help Wonwoo stand up.

They walked to the nearest Starbucks they could find and found a vacant spot to sit on before they ordered. Mingyu ordered while Wonwoo stayed in their spot, he messaged Seokmin telling him that he has got something to say on Christmas, clarifying that it was good news.

Mingyu went back to their table with their orders and set the tray down. “While I was waiting in line I realized something,” 

Wonwoo put down his phone. “What was it?” He put all his attention on Mingyu.

“This can technically be our first date,” Mingyu had a flustered smile on his face.

Wonwoo smiled shyly. “I guess it is,”

Mingyu moved from in front of Wonwoo to beside him. “I want to take a picture of us on our first date.”

Wonwoo nodded as Mingyu then took out his phone and opened the camera app to take a selfie. They did a regular selfie and they took another one of them holding their drinks with the misspelled names facing the camera.

Wonwoo looked at his cup in adoration. “Aw, you used our Korean names this time.”

“I wanted to see if they would romanize it the same way we do and get the right spelling,” Mingyu looked at his cup that misspelled his name.

“They still don’t get the spelling right in both our English names and Korean names.” He said before he took a sip of his drink. “The drink is great though.”

“Christmas seasonal drinks are always great,” Wonwoo sipped his drink. “I’m glad they have a strawberry one.”

“How does it taste?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo didn’t answer but instead he offered the drink to Mingyu and he offered his.

“Tastes better than the strawberry ice cream you had when we went to that one fast food chain.” Mingyu pointed out.

Wonwoo agreed. “It’s way better, yeah,” He took another sip of Mingyu’s drink. “Yours is good too.”

During the rest of the hour they stayed in Starbucks they took pictures of each other and talked about a recent show that they watched while indulging in the food that they bought along with their drinks. They had a fun time on their first date.

Mingyu walked Wonwoo home and to them it wasn’t a big deal because they have always done this even before they had a crush on each other. Before Wonwoo rang the doorbell of his house, he and Mingyu had a moment in front of the door.

“I had a lot of fun.” Wonwoo blushed. 

“Me too,” Mingyu was equally as flustered. “I always have fun when I’m around with you.”

“Woah,” Wonwoo was shocked. “I didn’t know you were such a charmer, look at you being bold!”

Mingyu giggled. “I just gained a lot of confidence after the confession.” 

Wonwoo had a bright smile after he said that. “I still can’t believe you actually like me.”

“I could say the same thing,” Mingyu said then he shivered from the giddy feeling he had. “Gosh, is this how it feels like? Wow.”

“I know right?” Wonwoo still had his smile.

They just stood there both smiling and feeling so much joy from what happened earlier.

“I’ll see you next year?” Mingyu decided to be bold so he took Wonwoo’s hand and kissed it.

“I’ll see you next year.” Wonwoo decided to be bolder than Mingyu so he leaned up and kissed his cheek leaving them both shocked and giddy at the action.

They both giggled before they decided to part ways.

Wonwoo rang the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading this chapter!! If there's anything you want me to improve on please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s the day.

Seungcheol was standing by with Seokmin waiting by Jeonghan’s terminal drop off. Thankfully there were no paparazzis in the airport because none of them had public schedules about going to or arriving at the airport but they still had to put on disguises so that they wouldn't attract public attention.

The door slid open as Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Joshua arrived. Seokmin couldn’t contain his excitement so he rushed over to Wonwoo and gave him a big and tight hug. Seungcheol came over and hugged Joshua and then Jeonghan with Seokmin doing the same after he hugged his twin.

“You have something to tell me right?” Seokmin asked his twin as they were walking towards the parking.

Wonwoo looked at the adults before whispering. “I’ll tell you when we get back home,”

In the car on the way to the house, Jeonghan was humming along with whatever song he knew that was coming from the radio. It was particularly quiet because the three in the back seat were all sleeping, two of them tired from their journey and the other who was just bored so he slept as well.

Seungcheol was the one driving for tonight because Jeonghan thought that he would eventually fall asleep as well, especially with Seungcheol’s hand on his thigh, a cooling breeze from the ac, and the low volume of the radio.

“What do you want for dinner?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan as he was still awake.

“I’ve been craving for some tonkatsu,” Jeonghan pouted. “Just any food in general would be good though.”

“We’ll ask the others what they want as well, I’m sure we have some time to spare before the food arrives.” Seungcheol said.

“That’ll be great,” Jeonghan said. “I can wash up, unpack, and put the gifts under the tree.”

“Then maybe after dinner we can-”

Before Seungcheol could finish, Seokmin finished the sentence for him. “Talk when you know you’re alone.”

The parents giggled with their child who was trying to fall back asleep. “Were we too loud?” Jeonghan asked.

“A little,” Seokmin said with his eyes still closed.

“Alright, we’ll talk more quietly. Get some rest.” Jeonghan said.

The two talked more before they reached the house then they woke up the three and took out all of the luggage from the trunk of the car as they arrived and parked the car. Jihoon, Soonyoung, Chan, and Kkuma welcomed them before they all agreed on what food they wanted to order.

Seokmin was helping Wonwoo unpack in their room when Seokmin remembered that his twin had something to say to him.

“Oh yeah, about earlier, what were you supposed to tell me?” Seokmin asked Wonwoo after they finished stacking Wonwoo’s clothes in Seokmin’s closet.

“What do you mean?”

“You were supposed to tell me something, I don’t know what it’s about but the day before your flight you told me that you had something to say.” Seokmin said.

“Oh,” Wonwoo said, he was feeling shy because it’s the first time he’s ever experienced something like this. “How do I say this…”

“Just say it straightforwardly,” Seokmin encouraged him.

Wonwoo decided to just go with it. “I had a date,”

Seokmin was shocked at his twin. “You had a date?”

Wonwoo nodded. “I had a date.” He confirmed.

Seokmin looked like he was about to scream when Wonwoo immediately calmed him down. “Don’t scream, don’t shout,”

“You?” Seokmin said to which Wonwoo nodded again. “On a date?”

Seokmin was processing this. “What did Mingyu say about this? I thought you liked him?”

Wonwoo gave him a knowing look which made Seokmin realize.

He gasped. “No wonder you had that new polaroid! It’s from your date with Mingyu, isn't it?”

“It is,” Wonwoo said before Seokmin snatched his phone from him, taking a look at the polaroid.

“You two look so cute together!” His twin squealed. “Are you boyfriends now?”

“Not yet, we decided to have a mutual understanding and go on dates before we decide,” Wonwoo blushed.

Seokmin was feeling giddy for his twin while Wonwoo kept shushing him with a blush. They know their parents would eventually find out but for now they have to keep it on the low.

Jeonghan finished washing up and unpacking when he felt familiar arms wrapping around him as he was stacking gifts in his arms.

“You know that if you help me with this instead of hugging me we would have more time together right?”

“I know,” Seungcheol rested his head on his shoulder. “But I really can’t resist you after being months apart from you.”

Jeonghan let out a chuckle. “You can and will resist when we eat dinner, I’ll be all yours after that.”

Seungcheol let go reluctantly and helped Jeonghan with the presents.

When the food arrived, Jeonghan called the twins down for dinner and they all sat down on the dining table as they opened up the food. Since it’s been a while that they all had dinner together, there is going to be some catching up to do, of course.

“So how’s Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked. “I heard that you two hung out the day before your flight.”

Wonwoo stilled. “We did,” He nodded, not looking the adults in the eye. “It was fun, we went to the park, took some pictures then went to Starbucks afterwards before we went home.”

“Ah, so that explains the polaroid on the back of your phone,” Jeonghan said as he realized.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo’s voice pitched so he went back to eating. “We took it in the park.”

“That’s cool,” Soonyoung said. “Did you open the gift he gave you?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “He told me not to open it until Christmas.”

“Aww,” Soonyoung leaned back on his chair. “It’s a great gift, I can’t for you to open it.”

“You know the gift?” Wonwoo asked.

“Of course I know!” Soonyoung smiled. “He’s my nephew, I know everything about him!”

“Everything?” Wonwoo was getting a bit worried.

“Everything.” Soonyoung confidently said.

Wonwoo decided to not push the topic further so he retreated his curiosity. “Alright.”

“So,” Seokmin started to save his twin. “What are we having for Christmas dinner?”

“A mix of American and Korean food,” Seungcheol answered. “Do you have any specific suggestions?”

Seokmin thought about it. “Mashed potatoes and ham?” He smiled.

“No problem,” Seungcheol ruffled his hair.

After dinner ended, Seokmin and Wonwoo watched a movie in the living room, they were even looking at the pictures that Wonwoo and Mingyu took during their date. They were giggling and squealing which got Soonyoung’s attention.

“So,” Soonyoung sat down beside them. “How was your date with Mingyu?”

Wonwoo’s face was stuck in shock. “What date?”

“The date that you two had before your flight?” He said nonchalantly. “Come on do you think I wouldn’t know? When I said I knew everything I meant it, he asked me for some advice the day before your hangout that turned into a date.”

“But I was the one who…” Wonwoo then realized that Mingyu was the one who initiated the conversation. “Oh.”

“You confessed first? Oh I thought it was Mingyu,” Soonyoung said.

“No I mean, he initiated the conversation first by talking about long distance and everything.” Wonwoo explained. “He let me go first when we were in the middle of confessing.”

“That explains it,” Soonyoung smiled then stood up from the couch. “Well, I hope it goes great. If you’ll excuse me I’ll tend back to my own love life.” He then returned to Jihoon who got back from the toilet and sat down on the couch with him to watch the movie.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were cuddling on the bed, watching the TV in their bedroom and catching up about things they never said during video calls.

“Oh yeah, Shownu wants to meet you and Wonwoo now that you’re here.” Seungcheol reminded him. “When do you want to meet?”

Jeonghan looked at his calendar. “Somewhere in between the 25th and 30th,”

“Alright, I’ll tell him,” Seungcheol sent Shownu a message.

“How about us?” Jeonghan said. “When can we have a date?”

Seungcheol thought of an idea. “We can have a date when the twins are out for laser tag with the others,”

“You’re going laser tag?” Jeonghan asked. “I didn’t know about this.”

“It’s a secret,” Seungcheol said. “Well, it’s a secret for Wonwoo that Seokmin came up with.”

Jeonghan smiled in adoration. He’s pleased to hear that his children were genuinely getting along. “That’s sweet. Do you have any surprises for me? What is it?”

Seungcheol thought about his answer. He smiled mischievously after coming up with one. “It won’t be a surprise if you knew what it is, you’ll have to wait for it.” He kissed the top of his head, laughing at the pouting face that Jeonghan made.

“Is it good at least?” Jeonghan asked.

Without wanting to reveal a lot, Seungcheol just nodded. “You’ll see,”

“It better be good,” Jeonghan jokingly huffed. “Did you see my interview with Elle, by the way?”

“I did,” Seungcheol snuggled closer. “I took notes.” He chuckled.

“Good,” Jeonghan was relieved to hear that Seungcheol was okay with thinking about marriage even if they were still starting out again, it assured him that Seungcheol wanted to take steps further in the future.

Seungcheol started playing with Jeonghan’s hair. “I can’t wait to marry you again,” He said softly. “This time it’s going to be better than the previous one.”

Jeonghan lightly chuckled. “It’s because we have a better budget now.”

Seungcheol cringed. “The decorations from our previous wedding were horrendous but I was so entranced in getting married to you that I just couldn’t be bothered by it.”  
“Aww, you’re still such a flirt after all these years,” Jeonghan pinched his cheek. “Makes my heart flutter.”

Jeonghan thought about it. “I said it before, I’ll say it again. I can’t believe you have never gotten intimate with someone at least once before Jimin,” He said. “I mean, look at you! So handsome, loving, knows how to run a business, and your arms…” He trailed off, his hand again finding its way to Seungcheol’s biceps.

“Why do you like my arms so much?” Seungcheol asked in curiosity, he wasn’t opposed to it.

“Look at it! It’s amazing!” Jeonghan replied. “Back then you didn’t have muscles like these. Not that I liked you less but your arms now are mesmerizing…”

“You have great muscles as well though,” Seungcheol pointed out.

“It’s not as defined as yours,” Jeonghan was still focused on his boyfriend’s arms.

Seungcheol smiled at him in adoration then wrapped him in his arms, pressing kisses to his face while Jeonghan giggles at the action. They missed this, being able to stay close to each other without distance being a problem, being all romantic and loving even after all these years, like it was meant for them to find each other and be together again.

“I love you,” Jeonghan ran his hand through Seungcheol’s hair. “I’m so thankful that you’re back in my life.”

“Same here,” Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. “I love you too, so much.”

“So when’s our date?” Jeonghan asked again. “When is Seokmin going to take Wonwoo out for laser tag?”

“I’ll ask him later,” Seungcheol said. “Don’t worry, we will have that date.”

“What exactly are we going to do on our date?” Jeonghan asked. “Since you know, we can’t be out to the public yet.”

Seungcheol realized this and started thinking about it, thinking if it was okay to do, he went through the scenarios quickly and thought that if they were careful, they could get through it without anyone recognizing them or exposing them.

“A simple trip to a convenience store and sit by the Cheonggyecheon stream?” Seungcheol suggested. “We can wear something simple like hoodies and wear sunglasses and masks.”

Jeonghan thought about it for a moment as well. “It has to be on a weekday, less chance of paparazzis or nosy people.”  
Seungcheol agreed to the plan. “Alright, so it’s settled then?”

“Yep,” Jeonghan nodded. “I thought you would go for laser tag with the twins which is a great idea but that will have to be next time.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Seungcheol smiled. “You’re so smart.”

“I know I am,” Jeonghan smiled and then giggled.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in a convenience store, picking snacks that they could eat near the stream. Jeonghan was fawning over the snacks that he couldn’t get in America and was going to impulse buy everything if Seungcheol didn’t stop him. They decided to get a few finger snacks and strawberry drinks that Jeonghan chose. After they finished paying they went to find a spot for them to hang out in.

“It’s so cold but it’s sunny,” Jeonghan pointed out and he squinted. “LA could never.”

“It’s kind of like this in Japan as well during the summer,” Seungcheol was taking out the food from the plastic bag. “I took Seokmin to Universal Japan when he turned 11 because he wanted to feel the Harry Potter experience.”

“Same here with Wonwoo,” Jeonghan grabbed a triangle kimbap. “But I took him to Universal Orlando, he had so much fun there but damn was it expensive.”

“Seokmin wants to go there actually,” Seungcheol bit into his sandwich. “I promised to take him next year since he researched Universal Orlando and found out that the Harry Potter world there has more stuff than the Japan one.”

“We can do that next year,” Jeonghan nodded. “We can save up more so that they can buy a lot of things there.”

Seungcheol nodded as they kept on eating their food and finishing their drinks. When they were done they were just sitting by, watching the fish. They spotted someone looking at them as if they were observing them. They went on their phones to text each other instead, not wanting the person to hear their conversations in either language. They decided to just ignore it for a while and not look suspicious.

The person left and they let out a sigh of relief, they hope it wasn’t a paparazzi. But when the same person came back with a few more people who took their cameras out, the two were already gone from their spot. They were on their way back and decided to call Chan and Jihoon who were accompanying the twins in the laser tag place, asking what time they will be done so that they can pick them up.

When they picked them up, the parents asked how the laser tag went and it’s safe to say that the twins were happy with the activity that Seokmin picked. When they reached home, Joshua asked if the date went well and they laughed, they wondered if they would be in the headlines next week for the latest scandal.

“I swear I think that was a paparazzi who was looking at us,” Seungcheol laughed.

“I thought paparazzis were too busy in other people’s lives,” Jeonghan shrugged. “I wouldn’t expect them to be in Cheonggyecheon all by themselves.”

“Who knows,” Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead. “Let’s just hope for the best, hm? In a few days it’s Christmas and then New Year, we’ll be busy these new few weeks.”

“You’re right,” Jeonghan nodded. “Where’s the boys?”

“They’re upstairs freshening up, they want to have a movie night later on,” Seungcheol said.

“That sounds fun,” Jeonghan said as they went upstairs to their bedroom to change their clothes to a much comfier one. “After dinner?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol said. “I’m thinking we should cook some tteokbokki and kimbap since we know the boys will eat a lot of snacks during movie night.”

“That’s a good idea,”

Seungcheol was in charge of the tteokbokki while Jeonghan was in charge of the kimbap, Joshua and Chan were watching a TV show while the twins were playing video games. They made a smaller batch than what they would usually do when Soonyoung and Jihoon were around but the two decided that they wanted to stay at Jihoon’s condo to spend their time together but they promised they’ll come over at Christmas and stay until the day after New Years.

“We still have enough ingredients for Christmas right?” Jeonghan asked, putting the carrots in the sheet of seaweed and rice. “If not we can go get groceries tomorrow.”

“I’ll check everything later,” Seungcheol stirred the tteokbokki so that it wouldn’t burn. “The list of food is complete right?”

Jeonghan rolled the kimbap after he was done stuffing it. “Yeah, I sent the list in the groupchat.”

When they were done, they called the others to the dining room so that they could eat their light dinner. After they finished eating, the younger twins took all the snacks they wanted and went into the living room to set up the movie. They all gathered in the living room and watched Crazy Rich Asians.

“Rich people can be such gossips,” Jeonghan groaned, he was annoyed because he saw it first hand. Seungcheol laughed at his action as he experienced it as well.

“Hannie, you’re rich.” Seungcheol pointed out. “But I get you, going to events with pretentious rich people makes me wish that someone else who’s deserving takes their place in wealth.”

“Right,” Jeonghan agreed then looked at his children. “If you have a relationship one day, your partner shouldn’t be a pretentious rich person who’s classist and an elitist.”

“Good thing you have Mingyu,” Seokmin muttered to Wonwoo who nudged him.

“Hm? What was that?” Jeonghan thought Seokmin was talking to him.

Seokmin clarified. “I was talking to Wonwoo, don’t worry dad.” He smiled.

“Ah yes, speaking of,” Jeonghan said. “Take Mingyu as an example, I wouldn’t mind if Wonwoo dates him.”

Wonwoo almost spit his popcorn out.

“He’s nice, he’s helpful and respectful.” Jeonghan added on. “He’s also smart and creative, don’t you think, Wonwoo?”

All the attention was on Wonwoo. He just awkwardly nodded. “Yeah, he’s neat.”

Jeonghan smiled and nodded before watching the screen in front of him again.

“Do you think he knows?” Wonwoo asked his twin.

“If he has strong father instincts then yes,” Seokmin muttered. “Do you think he knows?”

“I think so,” Wonwoo replied. “Probably by the way he’s acting.”

“I think Wonwoo and Mingyu are together,” Jeonghan whispered at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol looked at him. “How did you know?” He whispered back.

“Instinct,” Jeonghan said simply. “Something shifted after he came back from their date.”

“They had a date?” Seungcheol said a little bit louder than a whisper so Jeonghan shushed him.

“Friendly date,” Jeonghan clarified. “He acted more giddy and he couldn’t stop smiling, it’s different from their regular friendly dates.”

Seungcheol stared off to space, thinking about the possibilities. “With how Seokmin and Wonwoo have been hush hush, I think you’re right.” Seungcheol said.

“Speaking of dates,” Jeonghan brought up. “Do you think we should continue with outings? Like outdoor dates?” He said with a worried look.

Seungcheol hummed in thought. “Too risky,” Seungcheol said. “Shownu told me that when he went to a restaurant there were paparazzis camping outside, when he went out of the restaurant after he was done eating they said that they got intel that I was meeting up with someone there.”

Jeonghan was confused. “How come? We discussed that we were going to have a simpler date,”

Seungcheol sighed. “I think someone overheard my joke about having a date in a restaurant and ratted me out to the paparazzi,”

“That’s…” Jeonghan was speechless. “Anyway, I agree. We can have dates inside the house anyway. Let’s get back to watching the movie.”

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, if there are any corrections or think I need to improve in a part, leave it below!


	5. Chapter 5

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were in the kitchen preparing the ingredients of the food they have to make with the help of the others in the house. Soonyoung and Jihoon will arrive before dinner since they were in charge of the dessert. They were doing a mix of Korean and American foods so that they could have many options on what to eat. Joshua and Jeonghan were the ones who are going to cook the American food while Seungcheol and Chan are assigned to cook the Korean food and of course, Seokmin and Wonwoo are the ‘taste testers’. 

Wonwoo had Kkuma in his arms while he was video chatting with Mingyu to keep him awake, it was around midnight in America as they were talking to each other and Wonwoo appreciated it that he took his time and stayed up just to talk to him. Mingyu sent a quick message asking if Wonwoo’s parents knew about them and Wonwoo did an ‘unsure’ gesture. They went back to talking about different things, Wonwoo talked about the laser tag surprise that Seokmin did while Mingyu talked about how he accidentally found one of his presents that hasn’t been wrapped yet while cleaning. Jeonghan overheard them talking since Wonwoo was in the dining room so he nudged Seungcheol and winked at him, Seungcheol getting what he was referring to. 

Seokmin then joined in the conversation, him and Mingyu immediately became best friends after they met at the hotel so there wasn’t any awkwardness between the two of them because they got along pretty well. 

An hour later Wonwoo had told Mingyu to go to sleep, he knew that Mingyu was slowly ruining his sleep schedule ever since winter break so he let Mingyu fall asleep on camera. Jeonghan and Seungcheol passed by and saw how Wonwoo’s face was full of adoration while looking at the sleeping Mingyu on the screen, Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a knowing smile that said ‘I told you so’ as they went upstairs so that they change their clothes and get more ingredients that ran out.

As it was almost dinner time, the doorbell rang. Kkuma barked and ran to the door before Seokmin scooped her up and opened the door to see Jihoon and Soonyoung holding a few plastic bags of dessert, Seokmin squealed and set Kkuma down who was then excited as she tried pouncing on the two visitors, they stepped inside and removed their shoes near the door before entering the kitchen with the bags. Some of the food has already been placed on the dinner table, they were all excited because like the birthdays, it’s their first Christmas together after years.

“Seokmin,” Wonwoo nudged his twin to get his attention. “You said that the laser tag thing is a surprise right? If you have a surprise for me then does appa have a surprise for dad?” He muttered.

Seokmin looked around to see if Jeonghan was lurking, even if he wasn't, Seokmin whispered. “He does, he took up the idea that I suggested,” 

“Do we have to turn up the volume later?” Wonwoo hoped that Seokmin would be able to get what he’s implying so that he won’t have to explain it. “You said that dad bought us video games to play after we open presents.”

Seokmin cringed. “Let’s hope they won’t go too far,” He cringed again. “Anyway, let’s get Kkuma dressed up before dinner starts.”

Dinner was ready, the food and cutlery were set beautifully on the table. Everyone was having a fun time as they piled up their plates with good food. It was the first time Seokmin experienced a western Christmas so he was ecstatic as he munched on the food that he’s used to seeing on American Christmas movies that were now on his plate.

“This is what you really eat for Christmas?” Seokmin asked, putting more stuffing on his plate. “I thought it was just a movie thing!”

“If we live here do we have to celebrate Thanksgiving as well or just Chuseok?” Wonwoo asked out of curiosity. 

“If we do live here we’ll only celebrate Chuseok,” Jeonghan said. “We never really celebrated Thanksgiving anyway.”

“Cool,” Wonwoo said as he went back to eating. 

An hour later after they ate, talked, and laughed about topics thrown onto the table, they finished most of the food, reserving the leftovers for breakfast the next day. Seokmin and Wonwoo felt so full but they were excited for the gift opening part of Christmas. After they washed their dishes they went to the living room with Kkuma trailing behind them. When the adults were done washing the dishes and putting the leftover food in the tupperwares, they all gathered in the living room as a Christmas movie was playing in the background.

“Who’s going to start?” Seungcheol asked. “Should we start with the twins?” 

The adults agreed and Seokmin got more excited, his smile could defeat the brightness of all the Christmas lights in their house combined. “I want to give Wonwoo his gifts!” 

“Go ahead,” Jeonghan smiled.

Seokmin reached over to the Christmas tree set up and took the two gifts he got for Wonwoo from under the tree then returned to his spot beside Wonwoo. “Open this one first, I hope you like it!”

Jeonghan took a picture of them together with a big smile on his face while Seungcheol was also smiling but had glossy eyes. 

Wonwoo teared the wrapper gently to reveal the present, the first present was a comfy dark blue sweater that was super soft. Wonwoo kept on feeling the fabric and hugging it to his chest, he put a sweater on his Christmas list and his twin did not skimp out on the quality. “I love it! It’s so soft,” He said with a bright smile. 

“I have a matching one in yellow!” Seokmin pointed out to which Wonwoo hugged him and thanked him. 

“Now open this one!” Seokmin was excited for him to open the second gift.

Wonwoo took the gift and it was heavy compared to the sweater he got. He tore the wrapping paper and gasped, it was the Harry Potter illustrated collection and on top was the first few volumes of the One Piece manga. He shrieked in excitement and hugged his twin again and this time tighter than before which left Seokmin a little bit breathless. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Seokmin pushed away Wonwoo then smiled in excitement. “What’s my gift?”

Wonwoo stilled for a second and gave a mischievous yet innocent smile. “Your gift is me~” He joked and formed a heart with his arms. 

“Oh yeah he’s definitely your son,” Seungcheol commented which led to Joshua laughing while Jeonghan pouted.

Regardless, Seokmin hugged Wonwoo tightly. “I love it!”

Wonwoo pushed his twin away. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I got you two gifts as well.” He stood up and walked to the Christmas tree. “My gift is moving!” Seokmin exclaimed. 

Wonwoo went back to his spot and gave Seokmin the shorter gift. “Open this one,” 

Seokmin opened the first gift excitedly and gasped when the gift was revealed. It was a hatching dragon egg puppet from the Harry Potter world from Universal Orlando. He took it out and put his hand in it, making the dragon puppet look like it’s coming out of the egg, he was shaking excitedly with a big smile on his face. “I’ve seen this in videos! I’ve always wanted this!” He hugged his twin while releasing excited noises.

“Wait until you open this gift,” Wonwoo gave the gift that seemed longer. “Dad doesn’t know this is what I bought you, I bought this with Shua hyung’s credit card.” He muttered.

“Let’s see what you got him,” Jeonghan said in queue of what Wonwoo said. “I have no idea what he bought for him.” Jeonghan muttered to Seungcheol.

Seokmin unwrapped the second gift and squealed with Wonwoo, it was a two set nerf gun, one for him and one for his twin.

“Oh no,” Jeonghan said.

“What? It’s fine, that looks like a fun gift.” 

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol. “A fun gift for a child that’s like me?” Seungcheol took back his words. “Oh no.” He said.

The twins looked at them excitedly, the parents inwardly groaned, they know that nerf guns equals a total mess.

“Okay, next! Since you two are the kids you give your gifts for the adults” 

“I’ll be the last to give my gifts,” Seungcheol declared, sitting back on the couch after getting a can of beer for him and Jeonghan to share. “Alright then,”

Seokmin and Wonwoo gave their gifts to their uncle first, Soonyoung and Jihoon next, their older brother figure, Chan, and then their parents, all of them leaving Kkuma the best for last. It was Jeonghan’s turn next, he gave the gifts that his sons wanted and you could tell that this Christmas they were very spoiled with lovely gifts. He gave a very expensive gift to his twin, a fitting gift for Soonyoung, practical gifts for Jihoon and Chan, and more tools for gardening for Seungcheol. 

It was Joshua’s turn next, he gave everyone their gifts and gave an extra “gift” to the two couples. It was in a gift bag instead of wrapping paper, Jeonghan felt the gift from the outside of the bag, when he knew what it was his eyes widened, trying to act normal in front of the kids. 

“Hyung!” Jihoon gave him a weirded out look after he felt a box and a tube.

“Use it wisely!” Joshua gave a mischievous smile to the two. 

“What is it?” Chan asked Joshua who whispered the gift he gave. Chan laughed hysterically and clapped. 

The younger twins were confused but pretended that they did not hear. 

It was then Soonyoung’s turn, he was also excited with the gift giving because he knew that everyone gave him something tiger related. He gave everyone their gifts as quick as he could so that he could receive three more gifts that were most probably tiger related as soon as possible. 

It was now Jihoon’s turn and when it was Soonyoung’s turn to receive a gift from him Soonyoung almost cried because he got the tiger set that he wanted in the prop shop which he thought he couldn’t buy but Jihoon reassured him that they could keep it in his apartment when Soonyoung visits more in the future. 

It was Chan’s turn and being the youngest, he knew what gifts Seokmin and Wonwoo would find useful which is money, they were happy so they hugged him, thanking him for the extra allowance. 

Seungcheol excused himself before it was his turn, he said that he had to take care of something upstairs, he messaged Wonwoo and Seokmin saying that he was preparing his surprise for their dad. Jeonghan noticed that he was taking too long and was about to go upstairs.

“Wait!” Wonwoo stopped Jeonghan who looked at him, expecting him to say something. Wonwoo realized he had nothing to say but recovered from it. “I have something to say.”

“What is it?” Jeonghan sat back down.

Wonwoo felt hesitant but he knew it was time. “Mingyu and I have a thing,”

Jeonghan was surprised that Wonwoo confessed at this moment. “You two are boyfriends?”

“Well not exactly,” Wonwoo said. “We have a mutual understanding.” He explained.

Jeonghan smiled. “It’s okay, I knew anyway. You two are very obvious, tell me more later okay?”

Wonwoo blinked, not knowing that it was obvious that they were a thing. “Okay.”

Right on time, Seungcheol came back from their bedroom. “What did I miss?” He asked as he sat back on the couch.

“Wonwoo confessed that he has a mutual understanding with Mingyu,” Jeonghan explained. “They have a thing, I told you so.” He smiled in victory.

Seungcheol gave his gift to the others including Jeonghan, he then had to clarify that it wasn’t the surprise that he talked about with him a few days ago. 

Last but not the least, the non-human daughter of the Choi household, Kkuma. They let her open her gifts and directed her attention back to the other gifts she hadn’t opened when she started playing with the toys that she got.

After the gift giving and karaoke was done, it was already almost midnight so they decided to retreat back to their bedrooms to get some rest.

Before Seungcheol let Jeonghan go inside the bedroom, he told him to close his eyes. Jeonghan covered his eyes and let Seungcheol lead him to the bedroom.

“Now open your eyes,” 

Jeonghan uncovered his eyes and saw that the bedroom lights were dimmed, the orange glow giving a comfy vibe. There was a serving cart beside the bed with his favorite snacks, drinks, candles, and a few relaxation items. The bed was decorated with a few fairy lights and it was littered with rose petals, everything was so beautiful.

“This is the surprise right?” Jeonghan asked softly. 

“It is,” Seungcheol said. “You like it?”

“Liking it would be an understatement, I love it,” 

“Before that,” Seungcheol guided Jeonghan to the bathroom in their room. “You need a relaxing bath, you’ve worked hard with all your commissions and interviews.”

There was another serving cart near the bathtub filled with bath products and facial products. There were a few selections of candles, there were some facial masks of different kinds, bath bombs of different shapes and sizes, there was a wide range of products. Jeonghan was in awe of Seungcheol’s efforts to set up the surprise for him.

“This is for me?” Jeonghan asked in disbelief. 

“All for you,” 

Jeonghan took Seungcheol’s hand. “Join me, will you?” 

“It’s all for you though,” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan.

“Nonsense,” Jeonghan shook his head. “I can’t relax if you’re not relaxing with me, c’mon. It’s time we celebrate Christmas the Korean way.” 

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asked.

“I’m very sure, hundred percent.”

“Okay then,” Seungcheol nodded.

“Get the wine and I’ll set up the bath?” Jeonghan suggested.

“That’s good,” They kissed before Seungcheol went to get the wine from the cart in the bedroom while Jeonghan filled the bathtub with water and bath products. 

Seungcheol came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of one of his wines, he poured a bit in the glass and then set them on the cart, he turned to Jeonghan who started undressing, with a blush he turned away.

“Come on, it’s nothing you’ve never seen before,” Jeonghan had a smug smile. 

He had a point. “Alright then,” Seungcheol dismissed his shyness and undressed as well.

They both got into the bathtub carefully so that the water wouldn’t spill. Seungcheol’s bathtub was big enough for the both of them so they managed to fit. Seungcheol had Jeonghan in his arms as they were sipping on their wine. They were super relaxed as they were surrounded by warm, soothing water that had scents and color from the bathbomb Jeonghan chose. 

“This is very nice,” Jeonghan sighed in content. “It’s so relaxing especially with you here.”

Seungcheol smiled at the man who was leaning on him, they’re relaxing from work and they’re in each other’s arms. Seungcheol put his wine glass on the wide edge of the bathtub and slowly rose out so that Jeonghan wouldn’t stumble or move a lot, he reached for his phone in order to play songs that fit the atmosphere and went back to relaxing as the speaker softly played the playlist that he made.

“Happy?” Seungcheol asked the man in front of him who was humming along with the song. 

“I’m very happy,” 

Seungcheol kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head, leading his lips up until Jeonghan’s neck. He rested his head on the space between his shoulder and neck, he was in a peaceful state wishing that he would be here forever.

“I wish I could stay here forever with you,” 

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol. “Me too,” 

Seungcheol held his hand. “I really can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you again. You, the twins, Kkuma, all of us in one house no matter where we will live. I just want us to be together.”

Jeonghan leaned up to kiss him. “We’ll both have that one day, every single day will lead us there, think of the passing days as being one step closer to that chapter of our lives.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way no matter the distance,” Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer and kissed him.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Jeonghan leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about what Seungcheol said. It’s too soon but he doesn’t want to hesitate being with Seungcheol. Even if they didn’t stay strong before, he knows he doesn’t want to back out now, he knows that what happened before is in the past and that they’ve grown over the years.

When the water was starting to get cold, they decided to get out of the bathroom. They dried themselves off and put on their pajamas. Seungcheol turned on the TV in their bedroom as they settled on the bed, he gave Jeonghan a sleeved blanket so that he wouldn’t be unsatisfied by taking his arm out of the blanket everytime he needed to get something. His eyes lit up when he put it around himself, commenting about how it was so convenient to have something like this. 

They cuddled while Jeonghan was munching on the strawberries that Seungcheol placed on the cart. They were watching the cheesy rom-com Christmas movie that Vanessa Hudgens stars in, commenting on the cheesy parts of the story, Jeonghan cringed a little bit because of the switching part, he remembers so many times where he and Joshua switched places when they were younger because that time they were identical. 

After the movie they decided to watch the second one but half way through they just ended up talking to each other, the movie neglected in the background. 

“Yeah, my childhood friend was so confused back then with the both of us,” Jeonghan reminisced about the memory. “She would think that she was talking to me but it turns out she was talking to Joshua.”

“So you and Joshua have pieces of information from her because she couldn’t tell who she was talking to?” 

“Yeah,” Jeonghan was smiling, thinking about that memory.

“If Joshua and I were still identical as fuck, how would you know if you were with the right twin?” Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a mischievous smile. “Joshua knows all my secrets.”

Seungcheol smiled, knowing that Jeonghan would ask this eventually ever since they started watching the movie. “All secrets?” Jeonghan nodded.

“Does he know what song was playing when we first met?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan couldn’t answer that.

“How about the vow that I said when we went to our honeymoon in Amsterdam?” 

He couldn’t answer that either.

Seungcheol shifted from the bed and got up, walking to the dresser, he took out a small box and went back to the bed.

He opened the box and inside was Seungcheol’s old wedding ring. “Does he know what you engraved here?” 

Jeonghan’s breath hitched when he saw the wedding ring. He got up from the bed and walked away. Seungcheol thought he did something wrong. “Hannie-”

“Don’t say a word, wait for me.” Jeonghan said as went to the other side of the room to grab his suitcase. When he came back he was also holding a small box.

“Is that-”

Jeonghan opened the box and inside it was his old wedding ring. They never threw away their old wedding rings after they separated, it was painful to them but it served as a reminder of something that was, something that they couldn’t let go of even if they tried. 

“You kept yours?” Seungcheol asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jeonghan said.

“I don’t want to wear it though,” 

“Neither do I, but I don’t want to let go of it.” 

Seungcheol cleared his throat after a moment of silence. “Now that we’re together again, let’s keep it as a reminder that now, we’re in another story of our life, past is past and that we’ve learned. Let’s think of it as uh, how our news rings signify new beginnings, our growth, maturity, and responsibility that we’ve earned over the years.”

Jeonghan was in awe. “I would marry you right now if it wasn’t too soon,” 

“Like you said, one day we’ll get there.” Seungcheol smiled. “But let’s not wear our old wedding ring with our new one.”

“Agreed.” Jeonghan chuckled.

They put away their old wedding rings and went back to choosing another movie that will yet again be neglected. 

“We have a long way ahead of us,” Jeonghan pointed out. “Moving in together, Seokmin and Wonwoo’s school, our parents finding out, the public finding out, the wedding. I really hope we get through this together.”

Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hands and kissed them. “We will get through it together, we’re not the old Jeonghan and Seungcheol, they’re from the past. We’re the new, improved versions of ourselves and we will continue to grow better together as we go by. You trust me right?” 

Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol’s eyes with full sincerity. “I trust you.”

“That’s why I’m sure that we’ll get married again someday and that it will turn out better than before.” He added.

“It will,” Seungcheol smiled. “I promise you that, my love.”

“You’re so sweet,” Jeonghan chuckled. 

He sat back and just thought about everything he just said. He doesn’t know if things would be smooth sailing again just because they’re giving it a second try but he knows now that they both learned from their mistakes and are willing to try again in a different route. But this time he is sort of a public figure, both him and Seungcheol. Not only that but they also have kids, that’s the most risky part of being public, because everyone suddenly thinks that they have a say in their lives just because they’re public figures and forgets that they’re also human who also has a family. 

His family though, it may shock them a bit that he and Seungcheol are back together and that the twins have reunited. His family was supportive yet skeptical of their relationship because of how quick they progressed, nonetheless they were still sad when they split up but now, he doesn’t know how they’ll react, he doesn’t know how Seungcheol’s parents would react.

“You’re thinking a lot,” Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan was staring off into space instead of watching the movie and commentating. “The purpose of this surprise is to make you relax after a job well done with your commissions and interviews.”

“It’s just that-” Jeonghan sighed. “I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Seungcheol turned his body to face Jeonghan. “You won’t. I believe in you, Jeonghan. You are kind, compassionate, you sacrifice so much for your family and I love you for that, even if you can be mischievous and cheat whenever we play games, you’re still someone who cares for people.”

Jeonghan’s eyes welled after Seungcheol said that, he scooted over and hugged Seungcheol.

“You’re so strong, you’re so clever, and so loving.” Seungcheol continued. “You’re a great father and even if you didn’t think you were a good husband before, no doubt you’ll be a better husband now.” 

He leaned away from the hug and held Jeonghan’s face in his hands. It’s the second time he’s seeing Jeonghan crying since their reunion and it hurt just like the first time he did. “I love you,” He said with conviction. “You’re important to me and this time I won’t let you go, okay?”

Jeonghan nodded, his face was probably red and puffy from crying, his tears still flowing from his eyes. Seungcheol grabbed the tissues and gently dabbed the tears away, kissing his face gently while hugging him. He grabbed the water bottle from the cart and handed it for Jeonghan to drink so that he wouldn’t get dehydrated. 

“I love you so much,” Jeonghan said, he hugged Seungcheol again. “I love you so so much,”

“I love you too,” Seungcheol said back.

The two continued watching the movies again, they ate the chocolate box that Seungcheol reserved a week ago while watching and commentating on the different flavors of chocolates and finishing more than half the bottle of wine, not to mention a few of the chocolate had alcohol in it. They had a fun time spending their time alone together as always, they were laughing uncontrollably from how tipsy they were, shushing each other when they thought the other was being too loud. Getting a little bit frisky but having their boundaries, having their necks littered with love bites and that only.

“This is great,” Jeonghan had a bright smile. “Thank you, really. Thanks for setting this up for me, I appreciated it. I didn’t know I needed this until now.”

Seungcheol smiled lovingly at Jeonghan. “Anything for you. You did such a great job with your projects and you were probably stressed out with how busy you got. You deserve it, really.”

Jeonghan sighed. “I wish I can show you off to the world so that they can be jealous that I have a very attractive person who shows his love languages a lot, giving surprises, cooking me my favorite, taking good care of the twins, all of that.” He smiled at Seungcheol.

“I can’t wait to show you off to the world so that they can see how talented and brilliant my soon to be fiance slash husband is, not only that, he’s such a good father to my children and would do anything for them and me.” He smiled back.

“One day?” Jeonghan asked Seungcheol.

“One day.” Seungcheol replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too repetitive lol but we're just getting started so let's see. Thank you for reading this, if you have any feedback or comments, leave it below!


	6. Chapter 6

After celebrating Christmas and Solar New Year, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Wonwoo had to go back to America since they cannot miss Lunar New Year with the older Yoon family. Seokmin and Wonwoo were sad because they couldn’t celebrate Seollal together, they couldn’t even if they wanted to because their grandparents and extended family don’t know that they know each other or that their parents are back together again.

Speaking of his parents, they told him they were going to visit him after he comes home from work. It’s the first time in months since he has seen his parents because they told him that they had to go out of the country for a vacation after he announced his engagement.

He parked his car in the garage and went inside the house. Once he reached the living room he saw his parents and Seokmin going through the gifts and souvenirs that they got from their vacation in France.

“You’re here! Finally.” His mom said, still by Seokmin’s side. “We bought you some stuff from France.”

“Thanks, I’ll get to it later I have to change first.” He said, taking off his shoes before going upstairs to change.

When Seungcheol was about to have a quick video chat with Jeonghan, his mother knocked on the door.

“May I come in?” His mother asked through the door.

Seungcheol hesitated and sent a quick message to Jeonghan asking for a rain check on the video call. “Sure.”

His mother went inside the room. “We need to talk and I’m going to set this straightforwardly, I found a ring while I was cleaning your room so I just want to ask, is it yours? Like are you going to give it someone or are you back with Jimin?”

Seungcheol froze. “It’s Jihoon’s- l mean,” His mother was shocked. “Jihoon asked me to hold it for him since his boyfriend came over.”

“Oh.” His mother let out a breath of relief. “I thought you meant that you and Jihoon have something serious. I still would prefer him than Jimin though.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Mom, she’s no longer in my life and she will never come back, okay?”

His mother smiled. “I know, you did a great job.”

“So are you seeing someone now?” His mother asked.

Seungcheol’s eyes widened. “Nope, not now.”

His mother doubted him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He reassured her.

His mother nodded and dropped the subject. “Alright.”

The two smiled as they went back downstairs to go through the other gifts that they brought from France.

“So Seokmin, how was winter break?” His mother started off. “What have you done over the course of the break?”

Before Seokmin started rambling, he caught his appa’s stare.

Seokmin then smiled at his grandmother. “Me and my friends just video called and all that, playing video games, hanging out with Jihoon-hyung and Channie-hyung, and of course playing with Kkuma!”

His grandmother saw how excited he looked. “That’s great! During our Paris trip…”

Seokmin and Seungcheol shared a subtle victory look before listening to her story.

A few months before February, Seokmin and Seungcheol along with Jihoon were packing all the things they needed to ship to America for Valentines day. The month before they agreed that they were going to ship each other presents, Seungcheol hopes that Jihoon’s presents aren’t full of tiger stuff.

“What else do you have for your brother?” Seungcheol asked as he packed in one of Seokmin’s gifts to Wonwoo.

Seokmin realized that Wonwoo ordered an album of a popular Kpop girl group for his friend. “Oh wait, Wonwoo said he bought some stuff for his friend that didn’t deliver on time.”

Seokmin went upstairs to his room and got the album before scanning his room to see if he forgot something. He didn’t find anything that was missing from the box so he went back down and gave the album to Seungcheol.

Once they were done with packing the items with thankfully only a small portion of the stuff were tiger related, Seungcheol went to the post office to drop it off.

When Valentine's day came around, it was inevitable that the long distance couples were video chatting. Seungcheol was in a video call with Jeonghan in their bedroom while Jihoon was in his own apartment doing the same with Soonyoung.

“You got the items right?” Jeonghan asked, setting up his phone on his tripod that he got just to video chat with Seungcheol properly.

“I did,” Seungcheol showed the box. “How about you?”

“It’s right here,” He patted the box beside him. “Shall we start?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol opened the box. Inside was decorated beautifully courtesy of Yoon Jeonghan and his creative abilities.

“I love the purples roses.” Jeonghan awed at the box Seungcheol decorated for him. He got the first present from the box, it was a notebook. He flipped through it quickly and found that it was handwritten, it was full of reasons why Seungcheol loves him.

“Save that for later, it’s a tear jerker.” Seungcheol smiled as he watched Jeonghan relish the gift.

Jeonghan looked at the screen with a soft smile full of love. “I haven’t properly read it all but I already love it.”

“Open yours now,” Jeonghan said. “I wanna see your reaction.”

Seungcheol unfolded the crepe paper and the first thing he saw was a brand new red instax polaroid that was placed on the upper right of the box, it even came with polaroid films.

“You know the photo collage I have on my walls? When we move in I want to have more pictures, specifically of you and the others there in Korea.”

Seungcheol looked at the camera, smiling at the thought of them together, collecting memories and being able to put them on the walls of their shared house. He then looked at the screen to where Jeonghan was waiting for his reaction.

“I love this, I hope that we can settle where we’re living in sooner than later so that we can do the collage.” He said.

“I hope so too, then we can finally have our first Valentines together in person after so many years,” Jeonghan rested his hand on his fist. “But for now, let’s continue opening each other’s gifts.”

Seungcheol nodded then watched as Jeonghan saw the Lego architecture set in front of him. Jeonghan squealed as he took the box on his hands. He looked at Seungcheol like he got spoiled.

“Thank you.” He said sheepishly.

“No problem, my love,” Seungcheol said. “I knew how much you wanted that but couldn’t buy it because you were busy.”

Jeonghan smiled again while hugging the box. “Your turn.”

Seungcheol looked back at the box and chose to open the smaller box that was plain. He took the object out of the box and it turned out to be a candle.

“Smell it.”

Seungcheol took off the lid of the candle and the scent immediately reminded him of the time they went to Amsterdam for their honeymoon.

“How did you get this scent?” He sniffed the candle again.

“Through connections I asked if they still used the scent or if they changed and they didn't really since their air defuser or whatever made that scent is owned by the hotel so I went to a candle workshop and tried my best to recreate the smell using the scent they described and by my own memory.” Jeonghan explained.

“You made this?” Seungcheol was amazed with the effort Jeonghan went through.

“I did,” Jeonghan nodded. “No one knows that scent except for the two of us so I thought that I should do it myself.”

“You’re amazing.” He went back to sniff it the last time before closing it. “This is amazing, seriously, you did great.”

“Aww,” Jeonghan cooed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Seungcheol said back. “I would kiss you right now if I could.”

Jeonghan pouted. “Don’t remind me, ugh. I can literally smell you for some reason which isn’t ideal right now because I want you beside me.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Open the one on the top left.”

Jeonghan unwrapped the crepe paper that Seungcheol wrapped the gift in and gasped before realizing that the scent was coming from the my melody plushie that Seungcheol included in the gift box. He buried the plushie on his face, taking in the scent that he knows Seungcheol sprayed his perfume on.

“Oh my god I am not washing this plushie ever if it means I get to keep this scent.” Jeonghan said with a muffled voice. He then realized that the scent might go away from the plushie if he lets it linger on himself. “Okay okay, your turn.”

Seungcheol then noticed something that were like plushies but were too small for him and not exactly what he thought Jeonghan would give him.

“That’s for Kkuma.” Jeonghan clarified.

Seungcheol then had a big smile on his face after Jeonghan said that. “Really? That’s so sweet, you’re thinking of our daughter. I’ll give it to her later because she’s in Seokmin’s room.”

“That’s just a bonus gift, it’s still your turn.” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol then picked the plushie that looks more suitable to him, something that he’s sure Jeonghan would give him. It was a rabbit plushie that was holding both a strawberry and a cherry. He looked at it in awe.

“It’s so cute!” Seungcheol said. “Does it have a name?”

“You can name it whatever you want, my love.”

“I’m not creative enough when it comes to names,” Seungcheol pouted.

“Let’s call it pyong-pyong for now.” Jeonghan said. “You know how when they jump it’s like pyong pyong pyong.”

“Yeah, let’s just name it that.” Seungcheol agreed.

“Okay, my turn.” Jeonghan picked the plain white box that was placed on the bottom of the my melody plushie. It was also a candle but it was those bubble candles that Jeonghan saw on prop shop windows in Korea. He wanted to buy them but figured he should reduce unnecessary things to bring back to America and save up baggage space.

“I saw how you always eyed them so I bought it for you.” Seungcheol pointed out.

“Thank you, my love.” Jeonghan smiled. “I was actually about to buy these online so thank you.”

“No problem, Hannie.” Seungcheol then moved on and checked the flavors of the chocolate that Jeonghan gave and licked his lips, he can’t wait to devour the chocolate.

“Don’t think about finishing all the chocolate immediately, Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan reprimanded. “I bought those for you so that you would have a snack while you’re working.”

“Alright, alright.” Seungcheol raised his hands in defeat and giggled. “I promise I’ll eat them as a light snack, okay? Your turn, I got you some chocolate as well.”

Jeonghan took out the box of chocolate. “This smells like you, did you perfume the box?” He sniffed the box.

“I didn’t, maybe the smell lingered in the box.” Seungcheol smiled, knowing that he also packed something else.

Jeonghan opened the box of the chocolate to check the flavors. Some of the flavors stayed the same while some changed, Seungcheol explains that it’s for more variety.

Seungcheol took out what seems to be a bunch of handwritten letters. “Save that for later, your eyes only.” Jeonghan said.

“You have something similar too, save that for later as well.” Seungcheol said as he got ready to open the second last present Jeonghan gave him. “This has much more weight than the others.”

“Open it quickly, you’re going to love it.” Jeonghan was excited to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

Seungcheol opened it, it was a kind of print in a frame. When he fully read the print he was amazed. On the center was a picture of stars, he read the text on the bottom of the frame, it was the date and location of the night they met, the stars were from that date. The lyrics of the song they first danced to circled the picture of the night sky, it was beautiful.

“Jeonghan…” He was speechless. “This is amazing.”

“You like it?” Jeonghan asked.

“I love it.” Seungcheol had a big smile on his face, Jeonghan melted. “I really do, Hannie. This is the best gift I’ve ever received, thank you.”

“No problem, Cheollie.” He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They decided to open the last gift at the same time. They counted down and took out the gift from the box. Great minds think alike because they both gave each other matching couple sweaters.

“I knew it! That’s why your scent was so strong, you also put it in the sweater!” Jeonghan exclaimed while Seungcheol just kept burying his face in the sweater that smells like his lover.

“Now I understand, I miss you even more now because of your scent.”

“I told you!”

After that, they decided to read a few of the handwritten things they gifted each other on screen. They both went through a rollercoaster of emotions while reading what the other wrote. Their heart fluttered, they smiled, they laughed, they cried, and all because of what the other wrote in their respective gifts. The one thing they had that was consistent was love.

“My love, thank you for the letters,” Seungcheol said. “I hope that next year I get to read them beside you.”

“You will, my love,” Jeonghan gave a soft, loving smile. “You’ll be reading them beside me next year, the year after that, and beyond.”

Valentine’s day went smoothly as well for the others. Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to watch a movie in the cinema as a date, after the movie they went to a cute cafe and gave each other a handmade letter like they both agreed on. Jun and Minghao stayed in Minghao’s house, they followed a Bob Ross painting tutorial and then watched a movie, eating the chocolate that they gave each other. Vernon and Seungkwan strolled around town and went to an arcade, they spent hours there before sitting on a bench at a nearby park and giving each other their gift, Seungkwan gave Vernon brand new headphones while Vernon gave him the album of his favorite Kpop girl group that he always wanted. As Seungkwan hugged him tightly, Vernon silently thanked the Choi-Yoon twins in his head for being able to buy the album for him.

Soonyoung and Jihoon were also doing the same as Seungcheol and Jeonghan, they sent each other a box full of stuff and just did a video call. Soonyoung was pleased that Jihoon gave in a little with his tiger agenda and sent a few items that had a tiger in it, Jihoon died in the inside when Soonyoung’s Valentine’s card had a tiger pun in it with a surprisingly well drawn tiger under the pun, he just hid the pain while smiling, letting Soonyoung know that despite the tiger pun he still loves the effort.

The week after Valentines Jeonghan was in his office, planning the new concept for their spring release. His secretary came into the room, informing Jeonghan that they have an important meeting with the board in an hour. Jeonghan nodded and asked if there were any more announcements, when she said no he nodded and thanked her before she left.

After 30 minutes of researching the new trends and what concept can fit summer, his secretary called him in. He made sure to save his files and searches before going to the meeting room.

He greeted the board and they did the same before he went to his seat.

Jeonghan felt like the meeting went quickly, they were talking about how there were several interests and offers in Asia after how one of the designs went viral thanks to a popular Asian-American actress rocking it on the red carpet at the premiere of the new Asian rom-com. She praised his designs and talked highly about it which apparently got other popular people talking about it too.

“Some of us have to relocate seeing as how popular it can grow in Asia. If we promote well, we might have to have the main branch in Korea.”

Oh how the world works for Jeonghan.

“When can we relocate?”

After the meeting, Jeonghan was making the first draft of the spring concept. Joshua entered his office with a smile on his face. His smile was either contagious or he knew what his twin was implying about with that smile.

“The world is in your favor,” He sat by the chair near Jeonghan’s desk. “Preferably Asia.”

Jeonghan smiled. “Whatever.”

“Don’t ‘whatever’ me,” Joshua’s smile remained. “You can finally be with your Cheollie.”

“And Seokmin,” Jeonghan added.

“Well, that’s more for Wonwoo’s excitement.” Joshua said. “Have you told them?”

“I’m planning on surprising Cheollie, I’ll tell him next month when we’re going for spring break.” Jeonghan said.

“Oh yeah, about that.” Joshua remembered. “The board wants us to extend our break in Korea for work time. They want you to meet up with the shareholders in Asia and other potential shareholders, we also need to check for any available land for the main branch and any available building for the temporary main branch location since we don’t think the construction will be on time for when we need to relocate.”

“Alright, is another week enough?” Jeonghan asked as he opened a new tab for available flights.

“Yeah, another week is enough.” Joshua said. “What about Wonwoo and Soonyoung? Are they staying?”

“I’ll just let Wonwoo and Soonyoung go together, Wonwoo can’t miss his class while Soonyoung needs to be in charge with the designs of the spring collection.” Jeonghan said. “I also have a feeling that Jihoon will visit America again so in order for them to have date time I’ll let Wonwoo stay with the Kwons for a week…” He trailed off.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan realized and facepalmed. “I forgot about Mingyu.”

“What about- ohh.” Joshua also realized. “Yeah, you definitely have to tell Wonwoo later that we have to move to Korea.”

“I will, I will.” Jeonghan sighed. “Poor Wonwoo, I mean they have until June but I still feel bad.”

“Ah, love.” Joshua said. “So complicated by means of distance.”

Jeonghan had to do a double take on what he said. “Are you seeing someone?”

“What? I’m not, I swear.” Joshua raised his hands in defense.

Jeonghan tried to read him, there was nothing suspicious. “Hmm, alright. I’ll let you off for now.”

When Jeonghan came home, he headed upstairs and changed before knocking on Wonwoo’s door.

“Come in.” He hears Wonwoo say through the door.

Jeonghan opened the door and saw Wonwoo playing a game. “We need to talk.”

“Hold on, I can’t pause.” Wonwoo said to which Jeonghan understood, he just sat on Wonwoo’s bed and went on his phone while waiting for him to finish.

When he was done he took off his headphones and turned his gaming chair to face his dad. “What’s up? Am I in trouble?”

Jeonghan chuckled. “No, you’re not. I just have something to tell you-”

“You and appa are getting married?!” Wonwoo exaggerated.

“What? No, not yet.”

“Not yet? So you’re engaged!”

“Wonwoo, no,” Jeonghan chuckled again. “What made you think that?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “I don’t know. Continue.”

Jeonghan moved closer to Wonwoo. “The board said that the demographic in Asia is getting higher and higher so with all the interest there we have to relocate and move to Korea.”

Wonwoo was shocked, he couldn’t say a word.

“What do you think?” Jeonghan had concern etched on his face.

“I’m happy but at the same time...” Wonwoo trailed off in a soft voice.

“I know it’s a lot,” Jeonghan said. “Just ask away and I’ll do my best to answer them.”

Wonwoo nodded. “What about school?”

“I’ll talk to your dad about it but most likely you and Seokmin might still continue with online school unless we move to a place where a school is close.” Jeonghan said.

He looked at Wonwoo and knew he didn’t want to make the topic about Mingyu a big deal.

“We’ll go back to Korea for spring break right? Joshua and I will have to extend our stay in Korea and Jihoon might come with Soonyoung so in order for them to have alone time for dates and stuff I’m going to ask the Kwons if you can stay with them for a week until we come back, does that sound good for compensation?” Jeonghan asked.

Wonwoo smiled softly and nodded.

“And we can come back here for your birthday since Seokmin wants to spend Halloween here okay? Maybe we can stay longer until Christmas since you and Seokmin don’t have to go to traditional school.”

“When are we moving?” Wonwoo asked.

“Estimated time is June or July.” Jeonghan answered. “I’ll let you go on dates with him of course, just don’t spend a lot because we may be rich but I’m not letting you do grand gestures for him just because you like him.”

Wonwoo giggled. “I won’t, him and I will talk about it.”

“That’s good,” Jeonghan carded his hand through Wonwoo’s hair. “It’s good to have communication in a relationship.”  
Wonwoo blushed. “Okay, change subject. What about the house? Are we selling it?”

Jeonghan was unsure. “Maybe or maybe not because we’ll come back in some instances, I’ll talk about it with your appa when I tell him next week.”

“So I don’t have to pack everything?” Wonwoo asked.

“You can if you want, it depends on you, just bring things that are super important and something you need in your everyday life like your laptop or toothbrush or clothes.” Jeonghan said. “You don’t have to think about it now, you still have months to go.”

Wonwoo nodded. “Okay, I’ll just tell Mingyu about moving.”

“Don’t sweat it, you guys are still young and have loads of time together despite being far apart.” Jeonghan ruffled his hair before standing up to leave the room.

“I love you,” Jeonghan stood by the door, waiting for a response from Wonwoo. “Don’t say anything to your twin or your father, by the way.”

“Love you too, dad,” Wonwoo responded. “I won’t.”

Jeonghan smiled at his son before walking out the door and closing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall!! happy carat day!!! and happy valentines day to those who celebrate it!! <3 sorry if there are any mistakes, i didn't have time to proof read it and i'm in class so i'll proof read it later. if there are any comments and suggestions, feel free to leave them below! <3 stream silent boarding gate <333


End file.
